


The Rejected: Joey Drew's Empire (Bendy and the Ink Machine AU +18)

by Zzsark_Stormbeard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Drawing, English, NSFW Art, Novel, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzsark_Stormbeard/pseuds/Zzsark_Stormbeard
Summary: A group of rejected characters, created for the sole purpose of being used for their creator's purposes, strive for the freedom they could never achieve and the right to life they never had at birth.The story follows one of the rejected whose tragic story prompts him to continue until he gets his revenge and gives his race freedom. But all his adventure and his purpose is full of obstacles, enemies and abominations.Will our character overcome all adversity and liberate his race and humans from the tyranny of the creator?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bendy and the Ink Machine (BATIM)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created only by me and based on the lack of a story with great violence, daring and cruelty like this one that you are going to read. Originally it was created for my own taste, but I decided to share it with the world, because I could see its great potential. It should be noted that this is not only my first time drawing, explaining simple and crude drawings, but also my first time writing a novel of such length.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and spread my story with my name, because this story is all my soul and my strength infused into it.
> 
> Sorry for the very low quality of my drawings, because I only started a year ago, but the illustration of this story is more than necessary. I want you to see my perspective on things, the grotesque reality that the characters live.
> 
> But it is improving! In the following chapters you will notice more and more my improvement in the drawings! I assure you that it gets better and better every time.
> 
> This is my page in case you want to comment or contact me: https://www.facebook.com/Zzsarks-Toon-Kingdom-100343661670219/

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**(CREATED BY: ZZSARK STORMBEARD (Victor Alaniz)**

****

**PROLOGUE**

This story does not follow any connection with the game Bendy And The Ink Machine. It is a different universe.

Joey Drew: the creator of Joey Drew Studios and creator of Bendy, the demon, Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf.

Joey Drew had several workers in his small animation studio, each in a specific role. Although the study was humble and small, Joey pointed to something greater.

While working on cartoons, Joey was on a secret project, without anyone knowing his intentions.

Gradually, year after year, the small studio lost fame and followers, so the workers no longer wanted to continue. But Joey had a plan ...

"Imagine that the characters you love can be by your side. That you can see them, that you can grab their hand. Talk to them ... Of course, it's just a dream. But who says dreams don't come true? "

After several years of inactivity, the study workers, Joey Drew, and their drawings disappeared. No one else in the city ever knew about them, and the study was abandoned.

Joey Drew locked himself in his studio for several years, working nonstop on his project.

It was finally finished.

The Ink Machine Able to use ink to create any 3-dimensional material such as boards, gears, etc. But Joey was looking for more and more.

He sought to fulfill his dream and that of others who once followed Bendy and his friends.

The day Joey managed to create Bendy, was the day he opened his eyes and moved his hands. The machine-born demon lived and Joey fulfilled his dream.

Bendy and Joey Drew lived together. Since Joey created Bendy, he took care of him as a son. He teached him with all the love and affection everything he would need to know in life. Bendy was young, he stayed at home to draw, whistle or just eat and sleep. He believed that outside the studio he could not live. Joey took him home, and then went to the studio to work on the ink machine, improving it every day. Both were happy, especially Bendy. With his simple and normal life, he knew he could only be fine if he was next to Joey. If he wasn't accompanied, Bendy became sad and waited for Joey to come back to hug him and whistle. As always, happy.

One day, everything changed ...

Bendy was following Joey, but he began to be distant. He no longer treated him affectionately. Joey had a moderately short temperature, but this time he was upset without knowing why.

Joey stood in front of Bendy, having the ink machine behind. He told him that all this time he had a plan. A master plan, which would make him be what he always wanted. Be the leader

He knew that his invention would change everything. A machine that can make materials, tools and even life itself.

But he needed ink. Too much. So, if he used the core of the machine with a being made of ink, then it would be infinite. And so Joey can build everything he wants. Joey had the most powerful machine in existence today. It would make the country ... no ... the continent ...

No ... the whole world would be begging for him!

Joey would be the leader who would have everything. An army to defend and conquer, an unlimited amount of ink to use in giant and destructive weapons, an eternal life to rejuvenate with the machine and immense power to abuse.

But only one thing is missing.

The core.

Bendy understood that Joey was going to use it to create that chaotic world, and wanted to defend himself with a stick he found on the floor. The little demon felt for the first time fear of his only reason why he felt happiness. He felt a vacuum in his chest that drowned him. Joey saw the little demon and when he saw the stick in his hand, Joey directly decided to finish it.

A single movement with his knife was enough against the innocent boy.

Bendy felt the cut on his face, left side, as his wound slowly opened, letting out his ink, dripping, a strong ink, his own blood. Bendy panicked as he covered his face, and, drowning in his blood, passed out, falling to his knees and then stamping his head to the floor.

Joey, believing that he had killed the demon, approached and discarded the body through a conduit he used to throw the garbage into an alley. But Joey had also used that duct to throw other bodies and failed experiments.

He threw the body of the little demon while his wound, still bleeding, stained the road and when he was struck against the metal conduit, his wound opened a little more. Joey dropped the body and closed the duct. The demon slipped, without reacting and leaving a trail of blood in its path.

Every Bendy that didn't serve, was rejected. This version that had just hurt was not perfect, but it was the best. But Joey needed a perfect.

He was responsible for cleaning the ink that was left on his floor and then locked himself to work on the ink machine.

The minutes passed and Bendy breathed again, reacting suddenly.

He got up, not knowing where he was and when he walked he tripped. When he looked at the ground, he found many corpses of the experiments. Discarded. Without arms, others without eyes, others with only their half intact and their viscera hanging.

Bendy, terrified by the image, ran to another place, away from that environment.

He was in an alley / dump. He searched a garbage can and found an old bandage, enough to stop the bleeding. He wrapped his face.

The little boy sat down to cry inconsolably, anguished, sad, betrayed by his creator. His crying echoed throughout the alley and he just kept complaining. Everything happened so fast and he still couldn't believe it. He was still crying and curled up in the corner when he heard an ugly sound, as if dragging metal against the wall.

Looking in front of him, there was a Bendy experiment, walking slowly towards him, without eyes and dripping ink, one arm was missing, his tongue moved around leaving a viscosity on the road and with his other arm he held a pipe with a tip sharp.

Bendy was scared, feeling afraid of dying. He reacted without thinking, moved away from the monster and immediately grabbed a larger pipe that was resting on a metal structure and hit the head of the experiment with great adrenaline, destroying it and leaving its remains on the ground. Different parts of the head shot out to the floor and the wall, his tongue released and kept moving for a while on the floor. Quickly the ink of the experiment head stained around.

Bendy panicked again and began knocking on an alley window until it opened. He went inside the house and closed the window, covering it with wooden planks. He was now in an abandoned house. He filled it with planks in the different entrances and stayed in the dark all night, waiting for this nightmare to end. But it didn't end.

Bendy closed his eyes, filled with hatred, a pure and chaotic hatred that only a demon could create. He swore revenge on Joey, swore to destroy everything he knows. He swore to kill him even if it cost him his life. Bendy was determined.

He survived several months in solitude, looking for food at night, eating anything to quench hunger and thirst. Looted abandoned places to get supplements. Slowly he grew up in what is now a taller, more serious and surviving demon.

But as the months went by, the city and technology changed. Now the city got a pretty big jump, and Bendy couldn't ignore a city sign with Joey's name.

It turns out that Joey actually accomplished what he was looking for, and now he had everything he wanted. He had infinite ink and a machine that can create almost anything. He built his own army, his own rules, his own building, his own empire. The city knew Joey's name, while he dominated the place. The people were afraid. They lived with fear.

Troops marching in the street, families hiding in their homes, innocent people being kidnapped for experiments or forced labor. The only one in charge was Joey. The city was his empire.

The borders were closed. No one could enter or leave.

The cries and prayers of innocent people, trapped in that city, echoed every night.

And Bendy knew ...

... that he was the only one able to stop him.

**END PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1: Ghost

**REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 1: GHOST**

Night fell again in the city. The moon was big and full, the clouds slightly covered its glow. From the top of a building, a megaphone sounded with the recent and important news of Joey Drew. It always sounded at 8, at 12, at 18, and finally at 22.

There was always a loud sound when all megaphones were turned on at the same time, and with great volume he recited the news of the night:

"Greetings, Drewland people! Your leader, Joey Drew, speaks to you...

A beautiful and pleasant night arrives in our city. Trucks and food reserves have arrived and we are filling the city's warehouses for your reach. Remember that with your work and your great effort, you can get the necessary supplies that every working family desires and deserves. Do not fear, because our patrols are going to different sectors, eliminating the demons that often roam the alleys. Even so, it is forbidden to go to these alleys. We will fix the situation. But more importantly, I come to warn you again of a new threat in the city. "

-the image changes to a JD soldier walking while the news of the megaphone continues-

"We are sorry for the families of the allies that fall because of this threat. The reports we have are scarce, since all those who encounter this beast die ...

We will deal with this threat as soon as possible ... Sleep well and our spirit will fill you with strength "

The megaphone made a loud sound again before turning off.

\- "Hm ... Spirit. You didn't change anything, Joey" - said Bendy, standing on a roof while watching one of Joey's team members, walking alone down the alley.

\- "You're mine!" - Bendy whispered as he jumped off the raised roof of his abandoned house.

Bendy remained silent until he fell on top of JD's soldier, burying a stolen knife in his neck. His blood splashed heavily around and bled quickly, gargling with his throat exposed. Bendy kept a smile as the soldier stopped moving, stamping his face against the ground.

Bendy stole from the corpse unopened food and exchanged her knife for a new one. He hid the body in the dark and walked away.

While eating, he went into his den, closing the metal door.

Bendy's house was quite simple. All he needed was a bed quite comfortable to sleep all morning and hunt at night. While he was not hunting, he tried to get information.

The city was large and had to put together different sectors where I could look for blind spots, know the patrol routine, where to get supplements, etc.

Its wall was full of marks, made with ink or with the blood of some victim, each with a meaning. Only Bendy understood his own strategy.

He also had at home a stolen walkie-talkie from one of the soldiers to hear how often they talk about news, reports and even discoveries. If they found or raided a store with supplements, Bendy was going to ambush them and steal the loot.

5 months ago that everything changed for the little demon and he adapted to the survival of the fittest. He had no mercy for his enemies. Joey didn't have it for him either.

He heard many times that they mentioned it. They called him "the murderer," or the "threat." But he liked it better when they called him: "the ghost"

Hard to see, always in the dark, appearing and disappearing, driving away and killing the soldiers in their path. Many of Joey's team members mentioned that the bodies they found didn't seem to know what happened to them.

Bendy smiled at these cheers and knew they were afraid of him. That was until he heard them talk about an improvement in the units. A plan that could last a few days until it ends, but that could be very useful in the future. The devil's curiosity made him want to know more about this experiment.

Will they carry new armaments? New clothes? More people? This made him feel, for some reason, more lively. The walkie-talkie rang again and he heard that they were going to meet in a warehouse on a street not far from his den.

Bendy had to be there. And hopefully he could interrogate and get the information he needed so much to find Joey. He had been looking for information for weeks, but: the soldiers just don't speak. They were well trained. But he knew he could find someone who could talk. And if there was improvement, Bendy also needed to improve. The jacket and acting alone with a knife was already lagging a bit behind.

Bendy undertook her trip to the store. He just had his stolen knife on top. It moved between the roofs, cables and stairs. He tried to evade the ground, since there could be more JD allies, and on the roofs it was rare for someone to patrol.

He sat on a corner of the roof to wait for Joey's allies as he looked at the place. Abandoned, half destroyed, only the door was open.

A few minutes later a patrol arrived, consisting of 4 soldiers. Bendy hid while watching a big, serious and muscular man, a girl with a ponytail and very excited, a young man walking fast and a younger one following them.

They brought with them a medium-large wooden box with a large "JD" marked on it. One of them pulls a crowbar and the 4 enter the warehouse. Bendy descends to watch in the distance. 3 members watched the box while the 4th, the most muscular, opened it, using the crowbar. Being all distracted, Bendy enters the warehouse and hides behind several boxes.

When the lid was removed, they took a weapon out of the box, precisely a gun. It was a new and similar version of the Glock-18, called as Glock-SZ by the soldiers present in the warehouse, being a prototype similar to the original. It was small, simple, practical, effective.

The 4 celebrated while they grabbed the guns and also ammunition. Bendy needed the weapons, looking at them with greed.

The older soldier spoke:

"Well soldiers, this is what will come for everyone. Made with ink, but lethal as if it were real. The bullets are also ink so we should try them. I found a resistance group, 2 blocks below. We could make a little practice shooting with them! "

The 4 members laughed to reveal the plan. Bendy didn't know what resistance he meant, but it didn't bother him either, he just wanted to get the weapons and eliminate the soldiers.

From the darkness of the corners, Bendy moved slowly through the shadows, like a ghost. The demon grabbed the smaller soldier by the back, sticking his knife in the young man's neck, while he tried to scream, but the wound was large enough for him to speak and only gargle with his blood.

This alerted the other soldiers. The girl and the young soldier were scared, while the older one became enraged. Bendy, grabbing the Glock-SZ of the dying soldier, aimed at the other members of the squad.

The large muscular soldier immediately shot the ghost, but he uses the young soldier as a meat shield, receiving the bullets and being executed by them.

When the demon notices that the soldier has spent the entire magazine of the gun, Bendy exploits the vulnerability to shoot several times against the large soldier, leaving several wounds on the body and a very deep one in the heart, breaking the embroidered Joey logo, until he finally stops fighting when he is shot in the forehead, falling sharply to the ground.

The girl on the team gets scared and her tears of fear and sadness fall quickly, causing the girl to get mad at the killer. The soldier closes her eyes when she starts shooting quickly, but she fails her shots, to which Bendy runs against her and using his sharp knife, pierces the girl's head through her chin.

The girl stares at Bendy as she quickly loses her life after a few seconds, letting her fall dead.

The last member, the young man, escaped, running for his life on the street. If he escaped it could be something problematic for Bendy, so the demon went looking for him before he could call reinforcements or tell his base about the attack.

The soldier fled while Bendy stalked him. Bendy was fast and light, while the soldier ran awkwardly in panic.

Both end up in a dead end, and the soldier tries to communicate with his base, but his hand and the device are destroyed with a bullet from the pistol wielded by Bendy, as he walks towards the soldier.

"The ghost, damn son of a bitch! You killed my friends!" shouted the wounded soldier, leaning on the alley wall.

"Thank you, but I don't have a mother." -Bendy said as he walked towards the soldier.

"Talk or I'll kill you," Bendy said impatiently.

"Never. Fuck you," shouted the soldier once more with his death already decided and with nothing more to lose.

"Good." -Bendy says annoying while shooting in the soldier's skull, staining the wall with blood and brains.

The little demon sighs while reloading his gun, until a flashlight illuminates him behind his back.

"On your knees, now!" It was the voice of a woman, screaming.

"What the f-" -Bendy wanted to turn but is interrupted.

"On your knees, I said!" -the shout shook the demon.

Bendy knelt, listening to that girl approaching, only to be struck down with a blow to the head.

Everything is dark.

Bendy feels they drag him ...

Darkness entered his mind and heard voices.

Voices that flowed like the language of the same race as him.

Was it his home?

**[End of chapter 1]**


	3. Chapter 2: Team

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER TWO: TEAM**

Dark nightmares invaded Bendy's mind. His closed eyelids were shaking and his sleeping body was drawn to a dark, lifeless place. His pale face with the scar slowly dripping ink, and his bleeding neck left a trail down the road.

The devil opened his eyes and was in the void. He wandered in a world of pure darkness. He felt his youth return, and with fear, he looked around the void, out of the known. He looked at his hands and body, without being perfect, but very close to the demon that he was told he was.

He felt it floated, and swam at the same time. He felt a painful trace throughout his body, forces he could not control, his eyes darkened to see that there was no way to wake up of his own free will.

He moved, trying to escape from that nightmare that hurt more than a physical blow, it was an internal pain.

From the depths of the void, a dark claw held him in the astral plane, drowning the demon and showing his purpose. An enigmatic tower, giant, like a skyscraper of darkness. On top, a tyrant to power, using and controlling hundreds of soldiers and thousands ... thousands of corpses around.

A strong and foul smell of ink abounded in the void. He couldn't stop bleeding from his eyes and mouth and the more he tried to wake up, the image became clearer. He had to go against that tyrant, he had to avenge all the bodies.

His face began to melt, he wanted to scream but his tongue hung and his body slowly disintegrated in the dark claw. He could only feel the immense pain running through every drop that conformed him to the devil. He could do nothing but bend and squirm under suffering.

And just when he couldn't take it anymore, his heart exploded inside him with a blow that woke him from the nightmare.

It was a dark room. He felt a strong pain in his hands and feet, his blood was falling down the back of his neck and he looked at the floor. He was tied with some old ropes, used in other people for the same act, the chair creaked as he moved and his wrists were marked by the ropes. The demon tried to escape from the chair, because it was already night again.

A light blinded him, coming from a spotlight on the ceiling, forcing an eyelid to close, but now seeing two silhouettes: a well-curved silhouette with abundant hair, a divine and well-formed body, and next to it, a large and coarse silhouette, where he could recognize the same horns of the devil but it was a large body, too large, that he had not seen before in the soldiers or in the corpses.

The silhouette slowly approached Bendy's face. Before he can speak, the silhouette first began with an insult, showing her face. A woman with a delicately shaped face and long hair with sharp points. A brave face and marked by a past that she preferred not to tell. Big, drawn eyes, and a body that really didn't leave the demon alone.

The beautiful woman spoke rudely "Speak, Joey's minion!"

"What? I'm not an min-" - tried to speak the devil.

"Silence!" She proceeded to bang his face, leaving his body aside, but not letting him fall from the chair. -"Do not fool anyone with that jacket that only soldiers wear".

The demon, quite angry, savoring his own blood falling from his mouth, responded in a loud voice: "It will be because I killed and robbed one of them, damn son of a b-"

The big silhouette showed itself to the devil, covering his face with his hand, while the demon wanted to keep shouting.

It was a demonic colossus, twice the girl's size and with a big arm, while his other arm was metal, a bionic arm, as it moved like a normal one. It shone with the spotlight and his hand had every piece of metal taken care of for its fluid movement of the fingers. He could also see that one horn was somewhat broken, with a scar falling down its head.

"More respect for the lady, or I will break each of your bones." - said the giant firmly.

"Ok, let him talk a little" - answered the lady curiously.

The giant nodded and released the demon, while trying not to insult strangers again.

"I will ask again. And answer me well! Who are you?" - The woman spoke without patience.

Bendy was spitting some of his blood while talking:

"I am another experiment of Joey, or does it not show, you blind? I thought it was the only intelligent experiment that does not bleed on his face and try to kill whatever he finds. I just want to go against Joey, and if you are his side, I'm going to slaughter each of you, damn sick people! Does it fucking seems that I am one of the soldiers!?"- Shouted the demon while his anger showed even in his eyes, like uncontrollable hatred. - "Now untie me so I break your a-"

The giant covered the demon's mouth again and talked to the lady while Bendy kept insulting but without his voice being heard.

"It really does not look like Joey, but it is not safe to let him free" - proclaimed the giant.

"It's true..., but we don't leave anyone behind. He is one of us. And it's no lie that he killed people. The blood of his jacket proves it," -replied the woman.

The demon stopped insulting as he moved away and watched them both decide something.

"Fine. We believe you. But, we won't let you go until you calm down. We'll give you some time, while we go on." -The giant spoke peacefully.

"And if you try to escape, we'll tie you back but with chains, did you understand?" - the woman added firmly.

The demon was in a dark silence, looking at both of them with terrifying hatred.

"Silence means you agree," said the lady. "By the way, what is your name, if you have one, or are you just another Bendy?"

The demon spit some blood while looking at the ground.

"I am not the only one nor less the original. I am just another experiment, but I was the one who was not rejected at the first. I am 80% perfect." - explained the demon.

"Is that a grade B in perfection? - the lady joked- then since you can't be Bendy, be B. It fits you. But until then, stay still!" -the lady looked at him while he left with the giant, closing the room door.

"B ..." -the demon thought, as he moved violently, trying to escape from the chair. He moved in different directions until he could loosen the ropes a little on the legs, jumping slightly but hitting the chair. He moved back until he hit the chair with the table, over and over and over and over again. He could see that the chair was old, so he continued with more and more strength, although he also hurt himself.

On the outskirts of the room, a battle broke out, between the strangers and Joey's soldiers.

A pair of soldiers attacked the woman, while she elegantly dodged each attack. A soldier brandished a knife fiercely while another soldier measured it from behind, calculating the moment to attack. The woman stepped forward to the soldier with a knife and, evading his attack, grabbed his arm, burying the knife in the other soldier's chest, while striking the first with her fist, pushing him back.

She quickly removed the knife embedded in the soldier's heart, letting out jets of blood and, with beauty, she turned using the knife to cut the neck of the first soldier and throwing it against the neck of the second soldier, cutting in its path and ending with both drowning in their own blood.

The giant fought against two more soldiers and one of them had a club with nails, looking at him furiously while his companion looked at him scared. The giant did not hesitate to ram the scared soldier and throwing him to the ground, while the soldier with a club attacks, but the giant grabs the soldier's arm, removing the club and with his enigmatic metal arm, he grips the soldier's neck, breaking his bones and crushing him against the ground, on top of his fallen partner and bursting his head.

A soldier comes with another club to threaten them and bringing another one behind him, but the demon leaps out of the building window, falling on one of the soldiers and stepping on his head against the ground, bursting his skull, while striking the soldier to his left with a stick of the old chair, blowing his hat and jaw.

While catching his breath, the demon dropped the stick and looked at the giant and the lady while wiping the blood of his already destroyed jacket.

The giant was not impressed, but the woman clapped slowly.

"Well, well done, B" -the woman smiled- "we appreciate your help, but do not even think about doing anything more than that."

The giant made notice the message bumping his fists.

B replied - "Shut up... I will continue in my mission"

The woman replied - "We can help you. We are more. Many more. And we all want the same ... You are not alone and we need help. Please ..."

B looked at them indifferently, but sighed and nodded. -"Who are you?"

The lady introduced herself first, as is due:

"My name is Alissa Inkwell. One of the many lives that Joey created, but being an experiment not entirely failed. Joey did not discard me, I escaped when I was younger ..."

"And next to me, my faithful companion Brock, a colossus of great strength, but great heart. Its tragic history does not lower its thirst for justice, it strengthens it."

"We are both of the resistance: Defenders of the Ink, we are the leaders, and we are on a mission ... Get food for our people ... "

B looked at them and for the first time, he felt hope again when he saw both of them coming from the same hell. Something about him wanted to be part of this. Maybe help wasn't a bad idea.

"Where will you get the food?" asked B.

"There is a place where we look for food, but it is protected by the soldiers. It is not a large reserve, but it is still a reserve. There are several throughout the city, but we grab the closest ones. Other reservations are wineries full of food, but impenetrable. " replied Alissa.

"We will attack soon, but for now we need this place. Are you coming?" -Adds Brock.

"Fine ... It's fine. I'll go." -Decided B.

Alissa returned and took a special jacket from the building.

"Take, it will give you luck and strength, now, let's go." - Alissa smiled happily, while everyone took the road to the place and B equipped his new jacket, a little used, but it felt good. He didn't want to be without some "armor" on the battlefield.

And so, a new team was born. B, Alissa and Brock knew that they were the perfect team...

**PART 2**

Along the way, the group recounted their experiences and survival in the city while the tyranny of the creator spread throughout the place. While neither the lady nor the giant told their past, the demon shared his beginning.

Alissa felt a little sorry, to see how an innocent little boy in his time became a cold and deadly demon. Nothing was moved by the giant. He didn't feel bad or good, but he always appreciated finding new members of the resistance, although B was not yet a member. B felt comfortable between them, for he felt that connection of hatred towards the creator.

"They say there's more like us ..." commented B.

"That's right. Angels and demons of all kinds. And even some humans who want to help us ..." Alissa replied.

"Humans?" -B replied surprised.

"Yes. But only a few. Most of them are in safe places in the city, holding on. They are as afraid of us as Joey." -The lady talked while looking at B.

"The humans of the resistance help with intelligence and tracking. They usually accompany us on certain missions" -added the colossus.

B was surprised to learn they had that help. "I didn't think they would help us." -

"Not everyone is the same." the colossus concluded, looking at B.

B thought about that phrase while the trio walked through the destroyed alleys of the city. In the vicinity of the warehouse, the vehicles of Joey's soldiers were seen, and as they approached the warehouse, they saw the patrol guarding the place. They had to sneak up on it.

The group was divided at each entrance and entered the building. B entered the back door, while Alissa entered through a window and the giant stood measuring the main entrance. He was not chosen for stealth, so he would enter if the plan is broken.

B entered the door without a sound, but a soldier had noticed that the door opened. As he approached, the demon quickly shut him up, covering his mouth and banging him against the wall, breaking his skull. It was a little loud, but it still didn't raise suspicion.

Alissa entered through the window and passed quietly through two patrolling soldiers. She entered a door slowly and in front of her was a soldier looking to the opposite side. Alissa grabbed her head and slaughtered the soldier while her blood coming out of the neck made more sound than her shout. She slowly left the soldier's body on the ground and continued on her way.

B had found a metal door but it was closed. He had to find the key. A soldier was approaching looking at B and before he could draw his knife, B grabbed the soldier with a header and grabbed the knife, stabbing the soldier until he stopped moving, but his cry of pain was heard around the place, which alerted to all the remaining soldiers. B hid in the dark while the others came.

Alissa was stealthily following her path until she heard the scream, and a soldier next to her saw her, but Alissa punches her chest and sticks the knife in her heart, while the soldier screams before she dies. Alissa could find a metal key and before all the soldiers come looking for her, she went into the darkness to another direction.

B and Alissa collide their backs and wait for the soldiers, but there were some strong steps in the background. Alissa jumped forward while B did not understand what was happening and was pushed out as the colossus entered the front door.

Brock rammed a soldier while hitting him on the ground and Alissa jumped on his back, stabbing another soldier coming.

B got up and grabbing a piece of the metal door, quite sharp, faced several soldiers, making different cuts on them, knocking down two.

Two more soldiers entered the warehouse through the main door, although the door was no longer there, and confronted B by surprise, making a cut on his left arm, being something deep and spreading blood quickly.

When Brock saw B wounded, he ran and hit the soldier furiously, shattering his jaw.

Alissa returned and stabbed her knife in the back of another soldier, while Brock grabbed the last one and crushed his head against the ceiling, staining it with pieces of brains.

"Well, I-I think they are all ..." - commented B while recovering his breath, but at the same time he suffered from his cut on the arm, trying to cover the wound with his hand.

"I-I found a closed m-metal door ... It must be there t-the food ..."

Alissa smiled as she pulled the metal key from her pocket.

"Stay with B while I search for food," Alissa ordered as she ran to the door.

"You did very well, B. How are you doing?" asked Brock.

"I-I'm s-something good ... Ngh!" - A little more blood was coming from the wound.

"We will take you to a place where we will heal you," said Brock

Alissa came back while talking on a walkie-talkie:

"We have reservation 4, come get and take the food. And I need an urgent doctor. Come quickly before more soldiers appear!"

The Lady looked at B.'s wound

"We did a good job. And thanks to both of you for cooperating ... And don't worry, B. We'll take you to a good place" -said the lady

B responded slowly: "W-whe-re"?

And suddenly, 2 toons patrols appeared. All from the ink machine. Not all were demons and angels, there were characters from different parts, but they all helped. They brought a truck and carried the food boxes there, while another smaller vehicle arrived and two doctors left, taking B to the vehicle.

The wound was grotesque, the flesh of the demon was visible and while they were checking it B screamed in pain as he grabbed his face, staining himself with his own blood.

They quickly made a tourniquet on B's wound while Alissa and Brock were there by his side. Alissa smiled at B as the vehicles moved.

"W-what is ... all this?" - B spoke while looking at the ceiling.

"This is the Defenders of the Ink," said Brock.

"And now you're one of us," Alissa added.

B slowly smiled once more, closing his eyes and resting, as the vehicles moved away from the warehouse, and entered the Defenders' building.

Now B felt at home again and could rest his eyes on his own. Now he was a member of the resistance.

It was B, Defender of the Ink.

**[End of episode]**


	4. Chapter 3: Defenders

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 3: DEFENDERS**

The pain flowed like the blood that came through the wound. The meat, very slowly regenerated, being a little faster than usual. This impressed the doctors at the base who took care of B. They passed ink taken from other bodies, because the ink was the same blood of all the children of the machine. The demon was asleep from medication and his body in lethargy helped recovery. Hours passed and some detected different movements that B did in his rest. He never opened his eyes, his breathing was normal, but his hands, face or legs had small movements. All these hours he was in the same nightmare.

He felt the darkness coming through his wounds and distorted where he was. A black substance slowly began to cover B's body, rising from his legs and could not move, could not resist or get out of sleep. Suddenly a white hand grabbed the demon from his face, slowly shaking his pain and finally woke up.

B opened his dark eyes and the first thing he could see is Alissa's angelic face, looking at him with a smile. B wanted to talk but blood quickly came out of his mouth, unable to say anything and getting scared. Alissa calmed him down by telling him not to move while she was in charge of the nursing system. At one point B sat spitting out the ink injected while clutching his head. Despite having no neck, the demonic connection of his body and head felt obstructed. Alissa kept him while he recovered and B lay back on the bed.

"You're alive, soldier," Alissa greeted the half-alive demon.

"I-I think so... Yes ... I see angels ..." -B smiled very slowly.

"Heh. I didn't expect that from you. Now, slowly you'll wake up and you'll get better." - she looked at the studies done in B

"How much ... Time was I asleep?" asked B with dizziness.

"20 hours" -Alissa replied- "It's already night but I see you're fine. You can tell you're nocturnal. But maybe you were going to continue if I didn't move you ... You had several impulses as if you were in a nightmare. I rescued you ? " - the lady asked curiously.

"Mmnh ... I guess ... I just felt pain ..." - B remembered his nightmare as he tried to get used to his body again.

"Then you owe me one." - Alissa noted and got up, looking at B- "When you recover well, I'll show you where you are." - Alissa was slowly leaving to notify others of B.

B took his time to breathe again, move his eyes, blink, move his arms, legs, fingers, mouth, tongue, hip, hooves and the most important thing. In addition, he shook his head to control his demonic energy that connected him to the body. His shoulder was hardened, almost unable to move.

After a while, B got up and seeing his shoulder covered in bandages, tried to leave him as still as possible and without ever touching anything. The bandages full of blood covered a little more of the arm, because the cut had reached a little more under the arm. B moved slowly and meets Brock.

"I see you can get up. You're ready to go out again." - Brock looked seriously at B.

B did not answer. But his frustration felt from afar.

Brock began to laugh - "Hehehe, it's a joke, soldier. When you recover well it will be time. Even your bandages look black."

B made a small smile - "Soon I will be fine again. Just a little longer ..."

"And so it will be. Luckily you didn't give the nurses a lot of work." - commented the colossus.

"That because?" -B looked at his shoulder

"Well. Your cut was large. And because of the loss of blood you fell. But still, not as much ink came out as I expected. When we saw your wound while you were sleeping, some of your cut was regenerating. That is impressive, in fact. Your body he has the ability to regenerate faster than normal ... I guess that way you survived your cut in the face. " Brock pointed at B.'s scar.

B at that time had not noticed his regeneration. His wound healed faster than it would normally take. And his shoulder didn't seem to be open. B wanted to see his wound, trying to take off his bandages.

Alissa surprised B quickly approaching - "Wowowowow wait soldier, you're not yet totally ..."

B had finished removing his bandage and his arm wound was healed.

"... cured ..." - Alissa finished.

For the first time the colossus opened its eyes completely when it saw the rapidity of the demon to regenerate. Alissa carefully touched her scar, obviously causing pain to the demon, but not as extreme as expected. B slowly stroked his scar and smiled slightly.

"Wow. You really have vigor. This is a blessing," the lady spoke animatedly.

Brock looked closely at the scar - "Hmm ... It's still vulnerable. You should have something there just in case." - the colossus thought.

"Okay ... Sure." He accepted B while looking at his shoulder. Slowly he moved it but it cost him a lot.

Alissa asked Brock to prepare the beta group for a mission they had in mind, as he spoke again to B and invited him to follow her to show him the base. B nodded and followed Alissa as Brock went to another address.

Upon entering a double door, B was amazed, because in front of him were all the people Alissa and Brock had commented on.

All toons, many Bendy, variations of attempts by Alice Angel, different characters that were not in Bendy's original show and a occasional human who was passing by. While Alissa and B walked, Alissa presented the various positions.

Training, cooking, clothing, weapons, community orders, nursing and laboratory positions, each with its assigned toon. The other toons helped in the different tasks of the positions. Alissa climbed on stage and activated the connected microphone there.

"Ahem. Your attention please, Leader Alissa to the microphone. Come listen to the stage." Alissa spoke while she had B by her side.

"Yesterday, in our mission so difficult and dangerous to find a new food store for our people, this demon appeared, agreeing to go with me and with sub-leader Brock, in which we were able to overcome by joining our forces." -the lady spoke with authority while the toons gathered to watch the news. B looked at everyone, surprised and speechless.

"Children of the machine, we got warehouse 4!" - Alissa screamed with joy as the toons celebrated with applause, cheers and shouts.

"And please, I want you to give a big round of applause to our new member, who decided to join and fight with us against the creator: B!" -Alissa pointed to B while the ovation to the demon was strong and cheerful. B was so surprised and smiled when he saw the toons put their trust and strength in him.

"Together, we can end this. Together we will destroy the tyranny!" - Alissa finished while surrounding an arm in B and both smiled as the toons finished partying and returned to their jobs.

B and Alissa came down from the stage and the devil thanked Alissa for everything.

"Thank you, Alissa ... Really" -he was smiling as he grabbed her shoulder.

"You're an member. So you're from the family ... Come ... Let's go to the lab." - Alissa walked and B followed.

In the base lab, there was a very unique, beautiful toon, dressed in a white lab coat, black shirt and blue jeans. She was an anthropomorphic cat, with pale skin, big cat ears, hairy black tail like her hair, long and soft, tender face and with feline green eyes.

"Greetings Leader Alissa. We already have the research you requested list." She spoke in a sweet and sharp voice.

"Thank you Luna. I want to introduce you to B, our new member. He is probably leading the missions." - Alissa smiled as she introduced B. - "B, she's Luna Daneko. Our pioneer of technology and strategies. She came from the machine, but being a totally unknown character."

"Ah! You're B! Listened to the news just. I'm glad to have someone with courage in the field. It's hard to get lethal toons these days." - Luna smiled as she squeezed his hand. - "I will be direct to you, we need power. Knives and stones are not enough for what we want to achieve. I have the ink gun that I got from you and I was investigating it. It is strong, but with one we can't do a lot. "

"We were lucky yesterday that the new JD supplement had not arrived." - Alissa added.

"I have a contact ... It's weird ... Too much ... I'd say it wouldn't surprise me if they can't find it ... But I know it has weapons. Good weapons. They don't send anyone because nobody wants to go looking for him. " - Luna commented.

"What is it about?" asked B.

"It's like an entity. His name is Stormbeard... Zssark Stormbeard and I know he's in town because he wants to see Joey's body graveyard and power... This guy is weird. Be careful. But if you find him and convince him, we can have his weapons to our power. And he has many. He took them out of the armory that was here just before Joey took them out ... Look for him in a bar and if necessary tell him my name ... "- Luna informed B about the mission.

B was confused - "Then I look for that guy in some bar and tell him your name?"

Luna interrupted again - "Yes, but carefully. I don't know how he can react. Thanks to him, I got to the base, but I hope he is still in a bar."

B kept the location of the bar and looked at both - "Okay. I'll look for it and bring the weapons."

Luna smiled - "Thank you B!"

Alissa took B to the outfit stand, where Alissa had been given the jacket, but repaired and improved.

"You're going to need protection, B. Wear this. I fixed it and put a plaque on his shoulder to protect you from another attack." She handed B his new outfit made for him. "And be careful. Brock and I must prepare the next mission so you'll go alone"

"Perfect for me. I'll let you know what I find on the communicator, right?" -His new armor was equipped.

"Yes. Great. Good luck, B. And ... Take good care of yourself," Aliss looked seriously to B while he nodded strongly-

The base doors opened and B, touching his pocket, found his Glock-SZ. Slowly B walked towards the exit and the doors closed behind him as the demon began his journey to the bar of this entity.

**PART 2**

After several minutes of walking and evading the soldiers patrolling the area, he could see a luminous sign among the ruins of certain buildings. B sneaked up and could read the name "The Cursed Storm."

B walked to the bar, entering and having his glock well hidden in the jacket. The looks of those in the bar were intimidating. A veteran of some war that B did not know, wearing a camouflaged suit and beret, another simply drinking several beers, wearing leather clothes and black hair, looking with some attention to the demon but still drinking, a JD soldier but with the ripped patch, which looked at the demon but did not give it importance, and in the middle of all was B, sitting on the bench.

The bartender looked at B, while his pirate hat covered his eye but not his abundant hair and beard. B looked at him and saw his almost human face, his bulging eye or the other covered by the patch, a giant scar and a parrot on his shoulder. His destroyed clothes showed the amount of stories he had to tell.

"Well, well... You're the first Bendy I see in months ... All the members ... eyes ... and it seems you have a good taste ..." - commented the pirate while enjoying the show.

"I am B. And I come to look for a man or entity called Stormbeard" - commented the demon in a low voice, but everyone kept looking at him and listening to him carefully.

The pirate was smiling slowly- "Stormbeard? Are you looking for the great and powerful Zzsark Stormbeard? I don't know if you found out, skinny, but that guy is not shown unless he fucking wants it. I only know where he is."

"I need to talk to him. An important case," commented B.

"How important could it be to find Stormbeard without even knowing who he is?" -the pirate looked at B while the parrot stared at him. "You see, demon, unless I say so, Stormbeard does not appear ... And almost no one sees it. And it seems to me that you ..." -the pirate touched the table with his finger by tapping 3 times, while those who were at the bar they slowly rose behind B- "... You don't know him ..."

B looked at the pirate with his demonic eyes that he could even feel the pirate's hatred.

"Luna!" the demon shouted as those in the bar grabbed B.

The pirate looked at him as he grabbed his head from his horns, squeezing them.

"How do you know Luna !?" -the pirate spoke while B could feel a spark of hatred that hit the inside of the demon- "Speak!"

B felt his hands clenching his arms and made him kneel while the bearded man drew his sword, bringing it close to the face of the devil. - "She sent me, she's in resistance against Joey!" B spoke as he looked at the bearded man.

"Hmm ... Release him ... Come on!" -said the pirate as he grabbed B and entered the door near the place where the pirate was, releasing him inside that room.

"Well. You tell me that Luna sent you to look for me. I guess he found people like her and now they go against the creator ... Simple. And sorry for everything. You are never sure in these shitty days." -said the pirate while the parrot gave him the key and the man opened a metal door.

B looked at him with anger as he stood up and looked at the large number of weapons in that room.

"Demon, I introduce you to the tools of destruction that only a gentleman can know. And more than anything ..." -said while grabbing a shotgun from the room- ... "Let me introduce myself ... I am Zzsark Stormbeard, the pirate of the storm, incarnate death and the eternal curse of the sea, now on earth. " -the pirate of his beard loaded with static, made small rays come out between his hair and his hand.

B looked in amazement at the rays that Stormbeard drew, honoring his name. Maybe it really was an entity as Luna explained. The devil knew that this was not a human product, if not, a curse, as the pirate mentioned. B explained to Stormbeard the situation of the base and the pirate began to look for weapons that could help them, but he did not hand them over to B.

"You see, demon, I would gladly help little Luna, but in itself, I need help from someone violent. And if you want weapons, you have to find me someone who can fulfill a mission." -said the pirate while holding the shotgun.

B responded by pulling out his gun and shooting at a shooting practice dummy in the corner of the room, still looking at the pirate. "I am the only one who was sent to look for you. Doesn't that talk that much?" -said while holding his gun and the pirate threw the shotgun, while B grabbed and shot the dummy, feeling the power, force and destruction caused by the weapon, destroying the dummy.

Zzsark laughed as he grabbed the shotgun. "It seems you are more of the shotgun. It's my favorite. I tell you what... Do me the mission I ask you and I'll let you use the shotgun to complete it. It's something simple ..." -The pirate reloaded the shotgun and sat down to clean it while explaining to B the mission.

"Joey has put a settlement in front of the bar. Those bastards fuck the little clientele I have! I want to go personally to make them pay but they would look for me and I don't feel like running. So , it is something that not only would help me, but also your resistance ... Go ahead and talk to them about the subject, that is, shoot them all. Maybe they leave this area alone or only get worse, but until then I ask you that. "

B grabbed the shotgun and watched it. It was an automatic shotgun, an AA-12 modified by the pirate, fast handling, lighter, with a strap and a drum loader. It was like the devil. He accepted the mission and reminded the pirate about the deal. The pirate directly ordered the weapons he would give them and called a beautiful woman, being his assistant, so that with a walkie-talkie he would seek the transmission of resistance.

B left the bar with his shotgun on his back and with a small bag that would carry another drum magazine for the shotgun. Those present at the bar continued in his drink and the man in leather clothes greeted him, being greeted by B as well as he walked forward, looking at JD's settlement. The pirate, in whispers prepared weapons and his assistant, hugged the pirate from behind, being his company at the same time, while she silently passed the communicator to the pirate.

**PART 3**

B was hiding in the dark, his gray jacket helped to hide while watching the settlement. It was small but with several soldiers. He noticed that one of the soldiers who was ordering large boxes did not have the mask they always wear, it was a different one. It seemed even tougher.

The soldiers inspected the place with a guard tower. B tried to get there, walking behind the boxes and in shadows that the sight of the posts did not see. Meanwhile, the soldiers took several guns that had been delivered to them from a box, and several gathered in an area, entering a building. B took the opportunity to reach the tower and began climbing.

It was very tall and B's boots sounded loud. He tried to be as stealthy as possible until he reached near the ground at the top of the tower, with a soldier watching around and with his hand near the alarm. B peeked slowly as the soldier looked in the same direction. B trying to distract him, grabbed his walkie-talkie and activated the channel JD's used, grabbing the soldier's attention and grabbing the Walkie-talkie he had on the table.

B climbed to the floor of the tower, taking the soldier by surprise and grabbing him by the neck, covering his mouth.

The soldier moved frantically, hitting B's head several times with his elbow, causing B to get more angry while trying to hang him, but the soldier crushes him against the corner, stunning B and running to activate the alarm, but B blocks his leg with his boot and climbs on top of the soldier, hitting him against the floor of the tower, over and over and over again. The soldier resisted hitting B in the chest and the demon manages to steal the soldier's knife, cutting his neck with several cuts, staining his face and arms while the soldier drowned in his blood.

Finally the soldier stops moving and B gets up, taking a breath and wiping the blood, but he hears the other soldiers laugh as they open the door of the building where they were. B noticed that they were dragging two people covered with a bag on their heads, screaming and trying to escape. The soldiers sat them while they were tied by their hands and legs and took out their bags. It was a couple of toons. A demon and an angel but both being very different from the originals.

B watched closely as he watched the toons interrogated.

"Where is your base?" -said the soldier who interrogated them, looking at them with fury.

"We already told you that we don't know, we don't come from any base!" -said the angel in a heartbroken cry.

The soldier hit the girl with his fist and grabbed her hair, asking the same thing again, but the girl could not speak. She could only cry and look at the soldier with his bleeding mouth.

In view of that, the soldier points to the little angel's head with his gun. "Then you are of no use!" - threatened the soldier.

"Noooo!" -the demon shouted as his crying slowly came out of his drawn eyes- "They are in sector 6, in the black building!" -confessed the devil with all his pain while he could not bear to see his angel suffer.

The soldier began to laugh as he asked his partner to write down the address.

"Very good, little bug. That's all you had to do ... Just that ..." -the soldier let go of the little angel's head and the couple put their heads together while they cried.

"It's over. They won't suffer anymore." -said the soldier and the couple looked at each other. "Because they are no use anymore!" -said the soldier as he quickly shot at the skull of the little angel, opening her sides and dropping part of his brains, while the demon screamed in horror at the sight of his partner's face, staring into her eyes as her blood filled face fell to the ground, staining the ground with ink.

The demon screamed from the pain and hate that came even to face the soldier. "What the fuck are you waiting for !? Kill me!" -said with his heartbreaking scream and was finally silent by the shot of the soldier, falling next to his partner and with a small movement of his body of the last spasms left.

Given all this, the soldiers carried the bodies to a dumpster and the soldier who executed the toons looked at the tower, noting that the guard was not there. The soldier, about to take his communicator, felt the cold barrel of the shotgun in the back of his neck.

B, without thinking twice, pulled the trigger, bursting the back of his neck and blowing the soldier's tongue and blood out of his mouth, while B hid from the other soldiers alerted by the roar of the shotgun.

This time there was no alarm, since B had killed the one in the tower, and while watching 3 soldiers gather where the body was, B shot at the soldiers, hitting one of the shots in the arm of a soldier, another impacting in the chest and another hitting the leg, while they fired their weapons to the place where he was B.

The demon was hiding from the shots behind another container and reloaded his shotgun. The soldier with the injured leg was dragging while the soldier with the injured arm was looking for B. When he peeked to shoot at B, one of the bullets hit B's shoulder, but the protection piece held the shot a little while B reacts quickly by shooting the soldier at point blank range, wounding his chest.

B was wounded from his shoulder as he looked at the soldier with his injured leg pointing at him and enduring the tremendous pain he felt. B shoots him from the container, killing the soldier with a shot in his chest. B reloads his shotgun while he sees that the last soldier died with the shot in his chest, having pierced his lung.

Slowly he walks towards them when suddenly the door opens completely and the soldier with the improved mask comes out with a shotgun in hand, being different from that of B. The heavy soldier's shotgun was an M3, pumping, but much more powerful . He fired at B and the demon started running to take cover.

He began to breathe a little more agitated while shooting at the soldier, but he had a metallic protection on his clothes. It absorbed a portion of the impact and the soldier was enraged, shooting at B's coverage, breaking it with each shot.

The demon was forced to change coverage while shooting the heavy soldier again, but he fired at the new cover and the bullets pierced the sheet of the container, hitting the leg of B. The soldier began to laugh at the scream of B's pain as he approached, convinced that he had shot him down, but when he peeked B shot him in the arm, making him throw the gun and then one, and again, and again, and again he shot him in his chest.

The soldier backed away as his armor fell apart and his chest filled with blood and smoke. He even began to laugh again approaching B, provoking him, but the demon shot him once more, paralyzing the soldier and while looking at him, he intended to speak again but B silenced him with one more shot in his stomach, opening his skin and leaving blood coming out while his guts were noticeable and finally falling to the ground.

B noticed that he had no more bullets, neither on his belt nor on his shotgun, so he put it away and took a breath.

Slowly he realized that his body was not feeling well. His leg and arm was bleeding but the demon kept walking slowly.

An idea occurred to him and he was walking, dragging his legs to the bar, falling to the ground and bleeding on the floor, in front of those present and more precisely in front of Stormbeard.

Ink stained the ground slowly and the pirate looked at him in silence. He reached down and put his hand on the demon's head.

"You did a spectacular job, demon."

"Now let me return the favor ..."

**[End of chapter]**

_A demon was walking on a dark street. He trembled with fear and grabbed his communicator. A dark figure was seen in the shadows and the demon was paralyzed when he saw it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and took him away, disappearing into the darkness and with a shout that reached the entire sector. All that was left was his communicator on the floor._

_It flashed a light._

_"Hello? ... Hello !? ... Bito? ... Bito !!! ..."_

_And the signal was cut._


	5. Chapter 4: Warehouse

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 4: DEPOSIT**

B felt his shoulder and his leg wet, feeling how they cooled more and more. He wanted to move but couldn't see anything. Small hands grabbed B's head, being soft and warm. He felt something out of his eyes and B could see again, having the sweet Luna in front of him, smiling at him.

"Why do you always pass out?" Luna asked as she accommodated B who was in the infirmary again.

"W-what ... What are you doing here? You're not in the lab?" -asked B slowly.

"Can't I get out of there? I'm everywhere, demon." -said the girl with a smile and moving her tail around slowly. "I came to take care of you and thank you for the tremendous help you gave us all. Not only did you release an area of the establishment, you also gave us the help of the great Stormbeard!" -the noise of weapons in the background interrupted her.

"Y-yes ... I did it ... Hehe," B said as he regained his health little by little.

"Thank you, B. You really are great." -the girl smiled and kissed his forehead as she stood up and adjusted her robe.

B felt his pains dissipate much faster.

"We have a lot to do. Alissa wants to see you as soon as you can get up. The wounds were only superficial and your regeneration is strong, see?" -the kitten touched the knee and shoulder of B. The demon felt no pain and smiled at his health.-

"Take this. It will do you good." -the girl took from her pocket a stimulant - "We always fall for blood, so with this you are going to fill your body's blood a little. Use it."

B grabbed the stimulant and injected it as he did before trying to survive with syringes and ink but this stimulant felt better and felt the ink flow back to the body. He sat breathing in relief and looked at Luna smiling.

"It's my last discovery. And this will help many. Too bad that the methods to get them are not ... very nice ..." -she looked away with a different face.

B looked at the girl and grabbed her arm gently. "Let me guess ... Our dead bodies ..." -said the demon and the girl looked at him nodding.-

"Science is like that." - the girl affirmed while she grabbed the stimulant and kept it - "I will give them more when they go to their next mission. I must recharge them. Go to see Alissa in the battle post." -the girl withdrew while moving her ears and tail slowly.

B got up from his bed and walked slowly toward the post, feeling much better. When walking through the main place of the base, he saw several entering the battle post with different armor and weapons.

B joined and watched several toons practice, shooting targets set at different distances. Alissa was guiding each one, how to keep the weapon, how to position itself, how to know how to handle it and absorb the recoil. She saw who could use and who couldn't. B approached and took out his Glock-SZ by pointing at one of the mannequins and shooting him in the head.

Alissa went to that area and saw B, while she hugged him, tightly. B felt very comfortable and happy in her arms.

"B! You came back! And you gave us just what we needed! Now we can aim higher." - the girl said enthusiastically while grabbing an MP5, a practical, tactical and powerful submachine gun, while aiming at the dummy and shooting from bursts, giving all the shots in the head.

B applauded while seeing Alissa's great precision, being she good with submachine guns and pistols, while B was good with rifles or shotguns and Brock was good with melee and heavy weapons.

"So here we practice for our next attack?" -the demon asked.

"Yep. But it is also the group that will follow us. The alpha team is us, assault, with assault weapons and tactics to eliminate the enemy. Beta team is the second best, being demolition, with different materials to destroy things that weapons they can't. Delta team are specialized in technology and hacking, capable of turning off radios, interfering with signals and will be crucial for the next mission. We also want to have an epsilon team to recognize the area, but they won't be fighting, they'll be left behind with snipers.

B watched the teams assemble and each used different guns and weapons, all practicing against different targets and Alissa training them all. B and Brock got together to inspect the weapons and reload them.

Luna returned to her laboratory to continue to build stimulants, asking other assistant toons to help her, carrying bodies found in the alleys or those killed in the missions, noting them with a reminder of each deceased toon, and then using them again. Taking out the little ink they had left. Luna didn't hate work, but she certainly preferred something else. Every so often she went out to take a breath, away from the smell of ink, and look at the stars and the moon.

At that time she was outside, resting, to which B arrives at the place and sat next to Luna.

The cat girl was moving her tail slowly and drank a soda.

"The truth ... is that I wonder every day why we live ..." -She looked at the stars, while her eyes shone with her glares- "They gave us life ... But not the right ... We have form ... Feelings ... Love ... Pain ... "

B looked silently at Luna while she didn't know what to say. He agreed with her. "I don't know ... But we fight for that ... Maybe it's revenge ... Or justice ... But we have a reason to continue ..."

Luna looked down from the balcony - "Imagine if we had wings ..." - she came closer and closer to the void, scaring B. "But no ... We are just ... We ..." -said as he returned to sit and sigh.

B rested his hand on the shoulder of the kitten- "But we are better. We are created from love, made to be acclaimed by people who enjoy our lives, our performances and occurrences ... We were created to entertain ..."

Luna looked at B - "How do you know that?"

B spoke while staring into the void "Joey told me ... I was from a series for children ... But I received love from everyone. Especially from my original creator that ... Well ... I never met him ... I guess Joey killed him ... "- B said and Luna sighed.

"I also come from another show but ... It didn't succeed ... Too much competition ... I didn't have the fate of fame ... I don't know why my father created me ... He worked with Joey before and had the opportunity to create me ... But ..." -the girl looked at her hands and wagged her tail.- "But it doesn't matter ... I'm going to continue helping them so they can end this nightmare and set us free. "

B smiled slowly- "We are going to do it with your help. You are our scientist and you keep us stronger and stronger."

Luna was smiling too— "Yesh. And I'm going to create something new that I had in mind. But until then, go do the mission and help our existence." -the girl stood up more lively and hugged B gently, purring in his face.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled at B and returned to his laboratory. B returned to the central part of the place and met Brock.

"It's time. We're going to do something new, dangerous, risky, but that could give us weeks or even months." - commented the colossus while walking to the stage.

"What is it about this time?" asked B as he followed.

"We're going to storm and steal a food deposit. The stores only contain 1/4 of what a deposit has, so it's going to be difficult. Bigger means more guards, and after the last attack, I'm sure there will be armed 10 more times. So, we need our squads. " - they went on stage while Alissa went up and B was watching them from below with all the teams.

Alissa played the microphone and began speaking- "Toons children of the ink machine. Today we are going to do a much harder mission than we did so far. Our base is strong but large. Every day, one or two new survivors from outside and from Joey's scrap arrives at our doors, helpless, and even newborn and other grown-up children, who fill us with faith and joy, increase our power, but so do our needs. We want to get what we need and more, to not having to look for small stores again."

"This time, we go for the jackpot. We are going to go to a Joey warehouse, better known as deposit 6, the closest, but also the strongest." -the multitude of toons commented quietly with fear while the teams were determined.- "It is risky, dangerous and without doubt it is a great effort. But we were born in a dangerous world, risking our lives every minute outside and striving to survive. We don't do this for ourselves alone, but for everyone else. For the old, for the young and for the new. It's our chance. We get weapons for our teams, bullets for various objectives and a strong army willing to fight for all, all important and valuable members of our existence. We are going to win. We are going to grab food for everyone and we are going to survive, because together we can be much more than anyone, and so on until we get what belongs to us and defeat the tyranny!" Alissa recited her speech while the people clapped and cheered, giving them all their support and strength.

Alissa and Brock descended from the stage while the teams split and everyone went in line to the laboratory, receiving a stimulant each from Luna.

The cat girl looked at the number of soldiers and when she arrived with Alissa, Brock and B, she would smile at them- "Please, take care. I will be finishing my new invention. By the time you return it will surely be finished." -said the kitten energetically while giving them their stimulants.

The 3 greeted Luna and everyone left for the place of the depot, walking together in formation and Luna closed the base door, sitting and opening another can of her favorite beverage.

She went through several sheets and notes, making calculations and looking for different tools, ready to work on her invention. From the smell of ink, it opened the window to breathe a little and keep working. The other toons could not enter the laboratory unless Luna allowed, because she did not want interruptions.

She concentrated on her work, alone, isolated and convinced that her invention would work. She walked to another room where she took syringes and extracted ink from bodies or donors, then stored them in bags and went back to work on his invention.

At one point, she looked at the stars again, humming a sweet song from her original show, always resting her hands on her cheeks and looking at the moon, moving her tail delicately, and at the end of her song, she meowed the moon before of returning to work. She took stress off and calmed down while she went back to work. She could not make mistakes, she did not allow it. She also did not rest much, since she slept all morning in her fluffy bed, and then returned to work at night.

She was, without a doubt, the best scientist of all the toons that existed.

**PART 2**

The Defenders of the Ink walked to the depot, moving in the shadows, away from the patrols. They wanted to save their ammunition and health for the deposit. The epsilon squad climbed an abandoned building near the warehouse, going to the highest floor, to position itself. It was composed of 3 toons and the 3 had binoculars and the communicator nearby, in addition to 2 snipers SSG3000, while each observed the deposit.

It was a large building but it was completely closed. JD's soldiers defended from several points outside and the whole place was covered by walls and fences.

"Good. So far we marked 20 hostiles. 4 in the north, 4 in the south, 4 to the east, 4 to the west and the last two watch from two different towers. 2 hostiles are with more armor. It is very well protected." -said the fluffy toon while looking through the binoculars. - "I also see that they have sub rifles, like Uzi and Mac-10. I also spot the heavy soldiers with rifles" -added the beautiful lady toon that was next.- "If they are going to enter, they should separate. There is a small window in the building more to the left. " -concluded the information of the last sniping toon recognition.

"Both the Alpha and Beta squad should enter. There is a small window in the building closer to the street. The Alpha can enter there and the Beta enters the other side." - Alissa reported while holding the MP5.

One of the Beta members spoke- "Leader Alissa, the scientist Luna gave us this device created by her from found materials that could be useful. She called it " homemade explosive L4 "- the soldier said firmly while he had the device in hand.

"They could use it to break the wall on the other side, behind them." - he planned the soldier next to him and looked at the companions as his horns pierced his helmet.

"Yes, but that would make too much noise. They would look for us immediately! "-The toon questioned beside him, who was wearing heavier armor and with an Itacha shotgun.

"Yes, but we will enter and attack by surprise, when you come for us, you break the wall and we attack you both from the front and from the back!" -added B while holding his AA-12-

"It's a good idea," thought the colossus while holding a heavy M249 machine gun. "What do you think, leader?"

They all looked at Alissa- "... Sure, why not? Alpha squad, with me. Beta squad, on the other side of the street on our side. Delta squad, at my signal, turn off the transformer of the sector, very carefully. We will destroy them from the darkness!" -Alissa ordered and everyone followed her order.

The beta squad, consisting of 4 toons, being two twin demons, Tom and Tommy, and 2 angels Ruby and Darla, both had an explosive device and had submachine guns and shotguns. They walked in the shadows and evading the observation of the towers. The 4 were placed behind the wall that enclosed the sector, waiting for the signal.

The delta squad walked towards the transformer just outside the sector. Composed of 3 toons, they had inhibitor devices created by the scientist, which were able to deactivate the entire transformer, which would make a power outage throughout the sector. The 3 positioned themselves waiting for the leader's signal, holding their USP guns

The Alpha squad was composed of B, Brock and a couple that has always been together: Billy, who had an AK-47 rifle and with his horns piercing the helmet and Nina, who was trained by Alissa and who also knew how to use the AK -47, and the squad was led by Captain Alissa who had her MP5 modified by her.

The 5 entered quietly through the window of the small building, with one of the soldiers there sleeping who had not seen the recognition. Alissa signaled them to remain silent as she approached the soldier and cut his throat viscerally.

She wiped the blood from her face and marked others to enter. From that small building, they were going to attack. The door was open but the low night light and the spotlights could not illuminate inside the building. Alissa told everyone to get ready while she grabbed the communicator.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Now!" Alissa whispered as the delta squad cut the transformer light, turning off the lights. The epsilon squad took the opportunity to shoot at the same time with their sniper rifles, knocking down both the soldier of the first tower, blowing his head, like the other soldier, piercing his chest and making him fall.

The sound of the rifles was heard far away and the soldiers of the depot looked in all directions, frightened and from the darkness they fired the members of the alpha squad towards the soldiers.

2 soldiers from the North were hit by the bullets of Brock's M249, being quickly destroyed. B fired his AA-12 from a little further, being unique shots but impacting the farthest soldiers, destroying their breasts, bringing down 2 of the East. The snipers helped by killing the other 2 in the East.

Billy and Nina shot from the building to those who were moderately far away, killing another soldier from the North while the soldier was shooting even through suffering.

At that time the soldiers of the South are stunned by the explosion caused by the 4 devices of the beta squad.

The toons entered quickly, while the angels fired with their shotguns the stunned soldiers, flying pieces of their torsos, while the twin demons covered them shooting at the soldiers of the West.

One of the soldiers of the South covered himself with his companion's shield, firing his Uzi at Ruby's face, deforming her face, falling dead in the act.

The other angel shot at the South soldier and shattered him with his shots.

The twin demons fired at the soldiers furiously, wounding several of them with bullets in their arms and torsos, but they still shot the demons, wounding Tom and piercing his body.

Finally the soldiers of the South were killed by Tommy's fury, shooting them at point blank range and then returning, trying to keep Tom alive, while Darla held her friend.

"Tom! Resist ... Brother ..." His tears fell down his cheeks as Tommy grabbed his hand.

"It's ... Ok ... Brother ... ... Go on ... Fight for ... Everyone ... ..." the wounded demon said in a cut voice. Tommy used a stimulant on his brother and kept him alive. Ruby was in her friend's arms, not moving.

The delta team entered shooting and covering their companions, but they are surprised by the soldiers of the West, quickly killing the toon that had less armor. The rest of the group hide behind a cover and shoot at the soldiers, killing 2 of the West, but killing another toon of the Delta team.

Alissa could feel every death of her army, getting more and more angry, while taking care of the soldiers of the North. The 5 fired, finally killing the soldiers, but Nina was sitting on the floor, clutching her stomach while she bled.

Alissa returned to the building and the others followed. Billy hugged Nina and covered her wound. Alissa inspected Nina while she saw that the bullet had pierced the girl's organs.

"Nina, don't fall. You'll be fine!" -Alissa said as she covered her wound and used her stimulant on her, but Nina was in shock, her eyes turning gray and looking at Alissa.

"Sorry ... Le- ... Leader ... Al -... liss. .. " -said the little angel Nina before closing her eyes.

"No ... No! No, no, no, Nina, resist. Resist!" -said as he grabbed her face and watched as she lost her life.

"Shit!" She hit the ground, breaking the boards and stood up grabbing her MP5 to shoot the approaching soldiers. - "Die! You motherfuckers!" -She shouted as she unloaded the entire magazine into 2 soldiers from the West, destroying their necks and heads.

The last remaining soldier was the heavy soldier and he had the M249 in hand, shooting at the group of the building, crossing the walls while everyone threw themselves on the ground, covering themselves with the bullets.

But Billy kept hugging Nina in tears while he was kneeling, with her body in his arms, but being torn to pieces by the heavy soldier's shooting, staining the group with his blood.

The heavy soldier kept firing, getting closer and closer to hitting the group lying on the ground, but his head explodes by the snipers shot from the epsilon squad, stopping the heavy from firing and falling sharply to the ground.

An atrocious silence flooded the place, while slowly Alissa, stained with blood from her companions, stood up and watched the surroundings. There was no sound but the crying of the Beta squad survivors with the remains of their companions.

Brock inspected Billy but closed his eyes in pain as he accepted that he could do nothing for him. And B was in the quietest scream in the world. Screaming internally, in his head, while reloading his shotgun and walking following Alissa, with his pupils much smaller, scared, touching his body, looking for wounds.

Alissa counted the 20 bodies, plus the one in the building and from the heavy soldier she took out an electromagnetic card.

With that card she opened the doors of the warehouse, and in front of her, what was inside shone.

Stacks and stacks of boxes and boxes of food and drink. Food and drink that was all with the sign of JD, marking that it was for them and nothing for the civilians of the city. Alissa walked slowly before such treasure. Alissa slowly grabbed her communicator and spoke to the base channel.

"W-w-we have ... ... the deposit ... S-six ... Come ... Look for them ..."

"And bring ... 5 body bags ..."

Alissa cut the canal and sat on the floor of the deposit, looking at the floor and covering her face. B sat beside her silently and Brock who was beside her as well. The 3 said nothing.

Then minutes of sitting there and resting, Alissa gets up and walks to receive the vehicles that transported the food. Brock and B looked at each other as they rose.

"Well ... We did it ..." - said B- "But it's not what we wanted ..." - Brock said as he walked- "our Leader needs time ... So, go, eat and rest."

B kept his AA-12 and walked- "The base will be happy ..." -said the demon while the colossus answered slowly- "Yes ... But it is not a day to celebrate ..."

The remaining toons returned in the food trucks. The brothers and the angel of the Beta squadron remained to avoid falling into the pain of their companions.

Upon arriving at the base, B went to clean himself of his blood in his shower, Brock went to his room to rest and see a picture of an angel and a little angel.

The Delta and Épsilon squad returned to the center of the base to rest and meet their acquaintances and the remaining Beta squad sat down to talk about their fallen companions, having their memories in their hands and going to talk to their family.

Alissa climbed onto the stage next to the food boxes and turned on the microphone.

"Defenders ... Today ... We achieved our goal ... We got deposit 6 ... ..." -said Alissa, but there was no ovation. The people at the base recognized Alissa's face and pain as she spoke with them and her tears slowly fell from her drawn eyes. "I thank you from the heart to those who helped us to make this possible ... To destroy adversity. .. And my greatest condolences to the families of our partners ... Ruby ... Robby ... Alex ... Billy ... and ... Nina ... "- the more she named, the more tears fell and wiping her tears she looked at others, at families as sad as she was and while closing her eyes she put her hands on the microphone.

"Thanks to them ... For their bravery ... Their sacrifice ... Their love for their family and their desire to help all of us, we got the food and drink we all needed ... I love you all ... To each one of you ... May your deaths not decay us ... May your deaths give us strength and your spirit be with us to get our freedom ... ... Thank you ... ..."

Alissa was silent, making the whole base do a minute of silence while the 5 bodies in their bags rested in peace.

As Alissa came down from the stage, she went to her office and covered her face, resting on her arms on the table, crying for every death she has to endure. Brock settled while looking at the photos of that woman and the girl and kissed the painting and a black stone of a necklace.

He admired the photo once more and closed his eyes, resting. "Good night, Dayana ... Good night Liliana ..."

Luna Daneko was working on her invention although she stopped when she saw the notes getting wet with tears. Her tears fell from her face and she went outside to breathe a little.

Her memories of her, running from the bullets, crawling through the mud, wiping the blood from her face and hugging her father full of wounds after fighting her abuser, made her breathe hard again. She as a scientist knew that drugs served as pain relievers and fear. She sat and closed her eyes while smoking a peculiar herb that calmed her mind and her fear. Her tail and ears stopped shaking and her sweet and tender voice sang again. When she finished singing, she meowed, hoping to hear her father's meow again, but only the crickets of the night answered her. After several minutes, she returned to her room and settled back to work.

B sat in his room, leaving his weapon and equipment in place while looking in the mirror. He closed his eyes resting and settled in his bed in silence. His body fainted from fatigue and feeling free from danger, sleeping all day.

**(End of Chapter)**

_"Help ... Help please! ... Help!" -It was heard at the door of B while they knocked many times._


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 5: RESCUE**

B woke up from his sleep at once, grabbing his gun and pointing at a woman who was in front of him, while the woman raised her arms, scared.

"Nononono don't shoot please!" - said the woman while she was desperate and in great fear.

B lowered his weapon slowly and sighed. "Sorry ... I wasn't ... Awake ..." -said the demon while he kept his gun and saw the woman.

"M-Mr. B ... I need your help, please!" -said the woman with tears.- "My son Bito disappeared, his connection was cut!"

"B-but that must be spoke with the leader ..." -said the devil.

"Yes, but she sent me to look for you for the mission" -said the woman and B looked at her with a face of anger as they interrupted his dream- "please help me ... It's just a boy ..." -the mother began to cry again and B sighed as he stood up and prepared.

B asked the woman to speak to Alissa and he picked up his weapons and armor.

He left his room with dark eye bags while it was night again. Alissa and Brock were talking to the woman and approached them, adjusting his armor.

The woman, being an old lady toon with little horns, gray hair and glasses, was talking with cries and pain. Her tears were falling down the cheeks.

"Bito is just a child yet ... He wanted to be with you, soldiers ... being part of the squad ... I stopped him countless times, I told him it was dangerous, that he wasn't safe outside, but he still came out ... He told me that he wanted to explore sector 6 ... I couldn't find his communicator so I talked to him from there and just before he spoke to me I heard how the device was falling! " -the woman was horrified while wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"I guess we can find him if we look in the sector." -Alissa said with the same dark eye bags as B.- "We will only go ... We will only look in the area and see if we find him. The three of us will go. No need for more strength ..." -Alissa said as she looked at Brock and the colossus nodded .

"Let's go together. Let's look for a clue. Maybe we'll find the communicator. You speak on the communicator by connecting to Bito. If we heard the sound in the streets, we could find it and with that we would have a clue." - B added while looking at the others.

"Okay ... I'll do that ..." -said the woman- "may you be lucky and please find my little Bito ..."

Brock got up and saw that the battle post was filled with toons and they were fighting to get in. Brock would calm them all with their intimidating stature and his violent way of controlling riots. Brock signaled to others to leave and the duo moved to the door. Alissa and B left the base with the map.

Sector 6 is where the base itself was, but they had to see its surroundings. The duo headed north and began searching while the mother at the base spoke through the communicator repeating the name Bito every 20 seconds.

"Why did you choose me for the mission, Alissa?" asked B while he had on his hip a gun holster created by the scientist Luna and his Glock-SZ.

Alissa had in her hands her modified MP5 while responding to B- "Because you are the only one left with the courage to leave the base ..." -said while looking decayed- "Most of the toons take care of the base. They cook, take care, prepare, observe ... Almost no one is in danger here ... Besides, I knew you were going to accept. " She looked at B as she spoke and B looked at her with a smile.

The night was dark, the moon did not shine much and some street lights were not working. Several sounds were heard in the background that intimidated the duo a bit. Crawling, metal sounds, groans, stepping sounds, whispers that sounded close as if they were next to the duo. B took out his Glock-SZ and had it in hand and Alissa firmly grabbed her MP5.

Suddenly, a Joey soldier ran desperately as he leaned against the wall next to the toons. The soldier looked at them from the darkness and was scared, while Alissa pointed at him.

"N-no! Get away from me!" shouted the soldier.

"What's going on? Talk!" - Alissa said while taking out the insurance of her submachine gun.

"S-speak ... Y-you speak! T-that t-thing is following me ... Like you, but without jaw ... And without eyes! God!" -said the frightened soldier while pointing at B.

At that moment and from the shadows, an experiment of the failed machine, a fierce demon and with a giant smile but full of sharp teeth and claws, grabbed and decapitated the soldier and while it ripped a piece of the body's neck, the monster looked at the duo, shouting loudly at them.

Alissa quickly fired her MP5 and B her Glock-SZ, destroying the skull of the experiment, but the scream and bullets had rumbled through the alleys, causing sounds of things to be heard crawling, running and breathing heavily.

B and Alissa began to back off and suddenly another one appeared near the corpse, to which the duo began to flee, and the experiments came out from the darkness and the corpses around the corners moved, trying to grab them. B ran and fired at the experiments while Alissa looked for a place to take cover.

The duo entered and stuck to the wall of a building and began to defend themselves from the experiments that were coming, running wildly towards them, with their claws, pipes, sticks and their sharp and deformed teeth. Each failed experiment was a Bendy or toon who had no form nor near being perfect and several were already mutilated. The duo began firing at them, always aiming at their heads to finish them quickly, although they were not ready for something like that. Their bullets were somewhat scarce and used to kill some with their own weapons of the experiments.

Quickly fired at the heads of those who came closer through the window or the door, bursting their brains or head, since being rotten they were even weaker and Alissa shot in a burst to the face, disfiguring them and blowing their eyes or pieces of their rotten skin. The two recharged at the same time and it was enough time for the remaining experiments to enter with hunger, jumping towards them, but Alissa grabed a pipe and bashed the skull of the female experiment, splashing blood and brains around.

Another experiment grabbed her arm and wanting to bite her, but B shoots it in the face, bursting his skull. The duo continued to defend themselves until there were no more experiments moving.

They quickly left the building, both with cuts in their arms or torso, but using their stimulants to fill their ink. The entire place was full of dead bodies. The experiments were really violent and they would attack until their head was destroyed.

While they were catching their breath, they could hear the sound of the communicator in the distance. The duo walked, looking for the sound and finding the communicator on the floor. Alissa grabbed it and saw that it had marked claws and that they were on the floor towards a dark alley.

She activated the communicator and spoke."Madam. We have the communicator but there are no signs of Bito. We will continue searching. You can stop using the communicator" -said Alissa while walking with B following the marked trail on the ground.

"Okay. Good luck. Please find my child" -said the lady with hopes and cut the transmission.

B made signs to Alissa and they both saw that there was a JD hat on the floor. B followed the marks and Alissa recharged, having her last magazine and B having few bullets, counting the magazine already in place. An ink stain was visible on the floor and made the duo nervous. Suddenly, they could hear a scream coming from the other alley further and they both moved quickly. When they saw through a hole, they could see a little demon clinging to the wall and with cuts in his chest. 3 JD soldiers watched him while he had blood on his clothes and beat him in the chest.

Bito was in great danger...

**PART 2**

Suddenly, they could hear a scream coming from the other alley further and they both moved quickly. When they saw through a hole, they could see a little demon clinging to the wall and with cuts in his chest. 3 JD soldiers watched him while he had blood on his clothes and beat him in the chest.

"To be a boy, you hold on a lot," he said as he pulled out his gun and pointed at his head, "do you want to die, asshole?"

The little demon said nothing and his tears of pain were falling rapidly, but he did not speak. JD's soldier walked behind the demon as he covered his mouth and grabbed his head.

"You know what we do some in these times of loneliness, right? The girls at the base are rich, but some toons out here are great."

The other two soldiers held the demon as they ripped off the resistance jacket and touched his pants. "We do not get fussy in these times" -said the other soldier while trying to abuse the little demon.

He was shaking in fear of what they would do to him. The demon was helpless, tried to escape but his wounds on his chest were paralyzing him. He could only resist and close his eyes, crying as loud as he could.

The boy screamed for help and to stop but his mouth was covered and forced his body to bow while his legs were separated by ropes.

At that moment, Alissa fired her weapon at the soldier behind the little demon and the arm that covered his mouth fell to the floor while the soldier screamed.

The others fell by the shots of B in their breasts and Alissa shot them in their crotches, letting them bleed. They screamed like the bitches they were, kneeling and seeing their blood painting the floor. B unloaded his gun against the abuser, destroying parts of his body and face.

The ghost quickly cut the ropes that held the little demon and the 3 fled the place while the soldiers dragged themselves bleeding madly and shouting loudly, causing the experiments of that place to leave their caves and go to devour the soldiers.

B and Alissa were resting and the little demon sat near them.

"Are you alright, boy?" - asked B.

"Y-yes ..." said the little boy while Alissa hugged the little one.

"We came just to avoid whatever they had planned ..."

"We're from the resistance. We came because your mother sent us." -Alissa reported as the boy looked at her- "My mommy?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"That's right, Bito. Now, let's go home before more of them come, right?" B said as he grabbed Bito's hand and Alissa his other hand.

The 3 walked towards the base. B on the left, Bito in the middle and Alissa on the right. Bito felt much better and was happy to walk with his idols. Alissa was sighing relieved to find the boy and B was happy that the mission was a success.

He was a little demon, his eyes drawn and his smile shone. His little body was tender despite being emaciated. The stars shone on his face. Not being born from the machine, his body and anatomy were well formed and his soul was pure. He was a pure demon and it was the proof and hope that the toons could be happy together and that the children with their father and mother would, obviously, be happy like any living being.

"I'm going back home to see Mommy!" -Bito's voice was cut while in slow motion B and Alissa looked at the head of the little demon being pierced in his forehead, letting the blood out like an explosion and staining the face of both of them and watching as the boy's brains and eyes came out shot in different directions.

Alissa and B screamed his name as they released his hands and drew their weapons, taking cover in different corners. Alissa was horrified, covering her mouth and tears in her eyes when she saw the little boy not moving and with a big hole in his soft face. B was in a fury that hit the wall in pain and breaking the bricks that made it up.

Immediately the demon grabbed his communicator and spoke "I need recognition right now from sector 6 to the North of the Base. Now! There's a fucking sniper!" -the demon ordered as Alissa shouted into the air- "I will fucking kill you!"

In a minute the communicator responds "Confirmed sniper in the black building on 5th street. Be careful." -said the recognition with binoculars but without the range of the base sniper.

B and Alissa tried to get together, but the Sniper fired where they were going to move, impacting Alissa's leg, splashing her blood and opening her skin in the bullet's path, piercing the leg. Alissa falls to B's side as she screams in pain and B covers her wound with a piece of his jacket.

He used his last stimulant on Alissa's leg as he looked into her eyes. "Quiet Leader. The bullet didn't touch your bones, it just pierced your skin and it came out. Go to the base and make yourself see. I'm going to look for the Sniper." - B said while looking at Alissa.

"No! I'm not leaving! He killed a boy. A boy! I'm not leaving until I fucking destroy him!" Alissa said as she rose and fell from the pain, kneeling again.

"Alissa, you can't fight like that. Go back to the base now. I'm going against the Sniper. I know where he is. Trust me," B said as he hugged Alissa and the stimulant took effect so she can move.

With a groan, Alissa got up and fled to the base in the shadows while B pulled out his gun. They separated and B walked down a path in the alleys as he approached the tower.

On top, a sweet voice hummed a song and holding a cup of coffee by its side. It was in a dark tower and its sniper rifle was black but the night vision sight glowed green. The shadow drank from his coffee before pointing again and heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around with her Tec-9 in hand, an automatic pistol, but seeing nothing. She sighed and sat down again.

She pointed again, only to feel her hair gripped and her face beaten against the wall. Her blood stained the wall and B watched her as his fury shook the building. The Sniper tries to take out his Tec-9 but B hit her with his knee and grabbed her head, stamping it again against the wall, breaking her nose.

The Sniper complained in tremendous pain and B grabbed her tightly. "You are going to tell me where you came from and where you all hide" -said B.

"Fuck you, deformed cu-" -said the Sniper and was again stamped against the wall, having its forehead, nose and lips parted. "Talk, you scum!" shouted B while the Sniper couldn't do anything.

"O-okay! There's a secret base i-in sector 8, t-there's a lift that leads to the base. J-Just say D-drew8 a-and the elevator mo-m-moves . It is all that I know!" - the Sniper confessed in tears and despair while B hit her neck hard, knocking her out.

B took the sniper rifle, being a custom AWP and taking the Sniper somewhere else in his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and was tied against the chair with chains on her wrists and legs. She moved frantically until a light blinded her. The silhouette of an old woman appeared in front of her, being Bito's mother and holding her photo in her hands.

"Do you know regret?" -the mother asked the Sniper- "W-what? Who are you !?" asked the soldier.

"I'm just a mother ... who lost her only child in front of your cannon" -the toon said as she showed Sniper the picture of Bito. "I know what you think of us, human ... That we are monsters ... Things that shouldn't even exist ... But even we want to live in peace ..." -said the mother peacefully and the Sniper could feel the guilt and the toon's pain.

"What does a widowed mother have left if she has neither her husband nor her son?" said the toon with tears in her eyes and the Sniper closed her eyes in guilt.

The toon slowly grabbed the Sniper's face and asked delicately- "What did you feel when shooting at my child and bursting his innocent skull?"

The Sniper wanted to escape while the toon pain had a profound impact on the Sniper "Did you feel pleasure? Peace? Success?" -said the old and widowed toon while the Sniper was sweating with fear and the old woman's hand clenched her jaw- "What did you feel !?" - the old woman questioned and the sniper girl could not even speak of the terror she felt while looking directly into the eyes of the toon.

"Exactly ..." -said the mother in a low voice- "You don't feel anything!" -she shouted at her while she buried a knife in her stomach, once, and another, and again, and again, in the stomach of the Sniper, looking at her agonizing face without being able to scream from the tremendous pain while her viscera and organs fell down her legs and on the ground, staining the old woman.

"Now go and think about what you did ..." the old woman whispered as the Sniper slowly closed her eyes and her blood flowed from her mouth and body.

The old woman was slowly withdrawing from the room and the light went out. She went to the leader Alissa, being with a crutch and her leg in a cast recovering, to thank her for her concern and the opportunity to see the Sniper. Then she went to the altar.

At the base they had built a small altar for the fallen toons and there were the photos and names of each one who died at the hands of JD's soldiers and in the middle of the altar, the old woman placed the photo of Bito and lit a red candle in front of the photo.

"Rest in peace, my son."

**(End of Episode)**


	7. Chapter 6: Reencounter

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 6: REENCOUNTER**

While Alissa was treated by Dr. Luna, being helped, medicated and taken care of by B in her office, Brock was going through a door far from the base. Both Alissa and Brock had their private place. Alissa had her own where she planned the missions, rested or relieved the recent pain.

Brock had his even deeper at the base and opening the door in the middle of the darkness, his wife greeted him, smiling and approaching the colossus, while the daughter jumped and hugged the colossus tightly. "Daddy" -said the girl while smiling at Brock.

"Hello my little Lil," said the colossus as he hugged her and held her in his arms and kissed his wife sweetly, "Hello Dayana."

"Hi Brock. How was it today?" -said the woman as she finished cleaning the table and the daughter came down and looked at her father. "Well ... I didn't go out today. I had to deal with some who were fighting for the new position ..." - Brock said as he yawned and walked- "I'm going to sleep ... I already ate so, I'm going to rest ... "-the colossus kissed his daughter's forehead and caressed her soft and innocent face. "Good night, Lily" "Good night Daddy!" -said the girl as she hugged him and went to sleep in her room.

Brock's wife accompanied the colossus to their room and they lay together in their two-seater bed. As they prepared to sleep, the wife hugged Brock by his back and the colossus kept thinking. "Someday ... Are we going to ...?" asked the colossus and the woman responded by kissing his lips and stroking his face.

"Everything in time, my dear. Enjoy the now, yes?" She spoke delicately and Brock nodded.

They hugged each other, closing their eyes and sleeping together. Brock, feeling his wife's arms on his chest, could feel at peace, despite the chaotic world outside. They had been together for a long time and they had Lily. The little girl was very happy with the simplicity of their lives, since they never left home and always waited for Brock together. There was no marriage or anything, just a recreation of it.

In the middle of the night, Brock slept next to Dayana and Lily moved her father. "Daddy ... ... Daddy ..." -said the girl while she had a stuffed animal in her hand.

"Mmnh ... What ... What's up daughter?" -Brock said as he looked at Lily and rubbed his eyes.- "Daddy ... There are things here at home ..." -Brock looked at her and sat on the bed .- "Things? ... It should be nothing , Lily, maybe it's the cat. " said Brock, referring to Lily's pet. "No daddy ... Donna is in my room ..." said the scared girl and Brock sighing stood up. "Let's see. Show me where things are," said Brock and stood up, grabbing his daughter's hand.

They walked around the house in the dark and upon entering the kitchen, Brock is struck down by a blow to his face with a baseball bat. Lily screamed as they grabbed her and tied her legs and wrists. The assaulters brought Dayana with them and tied her like Lily. Brock rose slowly and fought the soldier with the bat, breaking it in his head, when grabbing the other assailant, he pressed his neck against the wall, but the 3rd assailant shot him in his arm and as he looked at Brock and the assailant placed his cannon on Dayana's head.

"Stop or I'll blow her brains" - threatened the assailant while Brock slowly released the second soldier. "What the fuck do you want?" said Brock as he raised his arms.

"Nothing in particular. Just make you see what happens when you kill Drew's soldiers," he said as he shot Dayana in the head, blowing her brains and staining the entire wall and floor of her ink.

"Dayanaaa!" the colossus shouted as he ran towards the soldier and, wanting to attack the murderer, another soldier grabbed him from behind and broke his arm with a grip, keeping him kneeling on the ground. Brock saw that his left arm was broken and the killer placed his cannon on Lily's head while the girl looked at her mother. "Mommyyyy! Daddyyyyyy!" the girl screamed and Brock moved despite the pain he felt in his body bleeding.

"No! Not my little girl! Kill me, leave her alone!" Brock yelled and the assassin looked at Brock as he took off his mask, revealing his deformed face. It was a toon and a human as well, like it was constructed with flesh of both beings.

"Don't attack Joey again," he said as he watched Brock nodding. "Let her go ... Please ..." - begged the colossus and the killer released the girl, while Lily ran and cried hugging her father.

Brock looked at his daughter's face while she looked at him.

"D-dad-" -Lily's tender voice was cut as it came out of her eyes and mouth ink and her paralyzed face fell on top of Brock's forehead and her neck was smoking from the killer's shot behind Lily.

Brock gave a heartbreaking scream as he stood up with such pure hatred and pain, so extreme that even while his arm was broken and being grabbed by another soldier, stood up and rammed the assassin while firing at Brock and breaking one of his horns, but the soldier was destroyed by a fist of tremendous force to his face, breaking his jaw and stamping his neck against the wall.

Brock quickly grabbed the killer's gun and fired at the other soldiers, killing them fast.

Brock, stained with his daughter's blood, was crying while hugging his wife and daughter, screaming with all his pain and hate, hearing his scream in every part of the entire city.

Brock stayed next to them, lamenting their deaths. Everything he had had been taken away, his wife, his daughter, his happiness, his only reason for living.

The door of his house opened slowly and Brock was aiming with his pistol, being Alissa looking at him and raising his hands.

"Wow ... Don't shoot ... I'm one of yours, big guy ... I ... Listen to you ... ... Oh ..." Alissa said as she looked at the bodies of Brock's family , covering her mouth and horrified of the image. The image of a father without a family, kneeling and with the corpses of his wife and daughter by his side, rotting slowly and with his blood all over the place.

Both were in charge of Brock's arm, being replaced by a bionic arm built with the intelligence of both and the scientist Luna who was at the base. The powerfull arm was made out of a hard metal and connected directly into the muscles of the colossus.

The bodies of Dayana and Lily were buried in Brock's house, being in sector 4. Brock thanked Alissa for help every day and Alissa thanked Brock's tenacity and strength to continue fighting despite everything.

Now Brock walked to his new room in the "Defenders of the Ink" base and sat in the dark, as he saw the face of his wife and daughter standing in front of him.

Brock just remained silent looking at them in the dark and as they walked towards him, their faces disintegrated more and more to the point that they were two skulls and melting into Brock's arms, screaming and wanting to hug them and feel them.

A hand grabbed Brock from his face and he finally woke up from that nightmare.

Brock sat while his sheets were lying, he sweated too much and his breathing was cut. He felt his heart pound with all his might and when he regained his sight, he saw B standing in front of him. "Brock ... Are you alright? I was trying to wake you up but you just moved more and actually yelled ..." - B said with concern.

Brock sighed and stood up, catching his breath. - "Yes ... B ... Thank you ... I was in ... A nightmare ... The same as always ..." -said the colossus as he walked to wash his face in the pool. - "It's okay, B. But what happens? I didn't ask to be woken up"

"The leader calls us both. I have important information that could take us to Joey." -B said as he walked- "I wait for you in the mission room"

Brock looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. The same nightmare always attacked him, again and again and again, but he really hoped that one day would be different and that he could leave with his family, that he could stop the murderer before the bullet fired, that he died and they didn't , whatever it takes to never see his wife and daughter in his arms bleeding again. After waking up well, the colossus walked and greeted everyone before entering the mission room.

Alissa was on her crutches with her dark circles and holding a map. "Brock, are you alright?" asked the worried leader and Brock nodded. B rested his hand on Brock's shoulder and they both listened to Alissa's orders.

"Thanks to B who interrogated the Sniper, we have an idea of where Joey Drew's intelligence and database and experiments can be. We have the password and we can enter a secret base in sector 8. I want you to go there, eliminate, loot and destroy whatever you find. We may find information on how to enter Drew Tower. Be lucky and be very careful. Go with a squad. Be your guides and help each other. " Alissa ordered and the demons nodded.

Alissa hugged them both with her strength as Brock closed his eyes and B smiled in her cheek. "Take care, please..." -said the leader as the toons nodded.

B and Brock joined the squad, being only one, but numerous. There were 8 counting B and Brock. The 6 members were training for several days and had their weapons in their hands. B wore the AA12 and Brock the FAL rifle. They knew they needed everything. They had L4 in case they need to bust something and one stimulant each.

"Greetings sub-leader Brock. Greetings soldier B. We will follow every order you give." -Brock nodded and greeted the soldiers while B was funny. B greeted everyone and told them that while they are together they will all be fine. Brock informed them that they don't know what they are facing, so he asked them seriously that everyone take care of each other.

The soldiers were: Koo, Mary, Bill, Dayra and Lara. The toons had rifles and sub-machineguns. Brock was preparing to carry some useful material and giving the team their equipment.

B saw Luna calling him from his lab and B went to see her.

"Hi B!" -said the kitten while moving her ears and tail- "I knew you found information from a secret base. You better be careful. By the way, I wanted to give you this" -said Luna as she drew a sword from a rare material that Luna could create - "It's a sword! I called it" Defender!" She said enthusiastically, but B had something in mind.

"I love it, Luna! But I'm afraid I won't be able to use it well. It requires delicacy, beautiful movements and great agility ... But I know someone who could eviscerate several with this sword" - B said as he smiled at Luna.

The girl smiled as she replied "I can't. I already have something in mind for me. Who else could it be? "-Said in her tender and comforting voice.

"Alissa! "-B replied-" She will know how to use it. Give it to her later. It will cheer her up. "-B advised while scratching Luna's head.

"Yesh, I'll do that! Thanks B! "-Said Luna as she kept it and took out something else-" This I also finished. Are you interested, demon? "-she showed B a set of clothes designed by Luna that could light up in the dark with a button and that had reinforced fibers for protection.

B had stars in his eyes as he looked at the black design and with red lines that when exposed to the darkness they shone to show the surroundings. B was trying on the jacket and when he looked at Luna, he knew she did it only for him. B gently stroked her head while Luna purred in her hand.

"Thank you Luna. You really surprise us with your inventions." -Said the demon while listening to Brock's call." I must go. Thank you, Luna!" -Said B as he retired and Luna greeted him -

The kitten looked at the sword, knowing what to do to please the leader.

PART 2

The squad went out to the city and headed to Sector 8. The squad was well prepared with equipment and bullets in case something unexpected happened. B with his new clothes walked and looked around while Brock looked at his left metal arm and cleaned it. The night was dark. There was no moon.

When leaving Sector 6 and entering Sector 8, southeast of the base, they could feel something in the air, touching the faces of the toons, as if the air were rocky. When they saw the map, they knew there was a super market in a block, which was the first one that was totally looted and destroyed by Joey's soldiers and people trying to survive. They could still hear the cries of despair from civilians when they looked for food or ran away from soldiers. The demons looked at the bodies in the street or at the corners. Being a sector that is almost never tracked, it was unknown to everyone.

Lara tripped and fell on the ground, scared and having shouted in the fall. The others light, with their flashlights on the gun, the girl and she saw that he tripped over a torn body that had not even noticed in the dark. She rose quickly while fear impacted the group, except Brock.

They went on their way and felt strange steps, hiding all in the dark, while B turned off his jacket and all turned off their flashlights. A Joey's soldier was walking in front of them, but he was trembling with strange movements, and they noticed that on his neck was a black lump that moved slowly from side to side.

The 7 were disgusted to see such a mutation and the soldier while walking, stood still and knelt, starting to cough, more and more, and more, while clutching his head and the bulge bursting, letting ink out of his back and soldier falling to the ground.

No one in the squad knew what had happened. Dayra turned to vomit in the corner while Bill stroked her back. The sound of her vomiting was loud and the remaining 4 drew their weapons.

After Dayra recovers, they walk again and with slow and silent steps they approach the super market. They saw the ruins of the place, totally destroyed, and they also saw that there were corpses in the street. Corpses of civilians. They could hear their screams in the background and the bullets penetrating their bodies. Men with their torsos destroyed, women with their arms torn off and children with their broken skulls. The 7 walked slowly and feeling sorry for the innocent.

Upon entering the ruins and in the dark, they turned on the flashlight lights again. B was lighting up with his jacket and it occurred to him that he could find something that would lead to the base. Lara found a metal floor and B approached, calling everyone. B said strongly "Drew8" ...

... ... ...

An awkward silence made them look to all faces.

... ... ... "We-" -the floor was moving down and the roof was closing, darkening everything and illuminated by the jacket of B. The 6 went down, and went down, and went down for minutes and finally they reached the end.

The secret base was underground. The 7 moved while Bill marked the path they took with a spray on the wall.

"This is not good" -said Lara- "Nope. There is something in the place that makes me tremble" -said Koo timidly- "We have to find whatever they hide here" -said B- "And fast. We steal and destroy the rest. Understood? " said Brock and everyone nodded.

It was like a cave and they heard that there were serious machine sounds. B looked out an entrance and saw a very large room, with machines on the sides and tables near the machines. There was ink on the floor and on the walls like stains and everyone was approaching the place. In the center was a large computer with screens that displayed information.

B found on the tables full of blood and ink a device that made sounds and when he saw the screen, there was the same device, which was able to interfere with tower signals and change the frequency. Brock grabbed a jar that had a moving ink bulb and the others took pictures of everything they saw. On the tables were human torsos and bones, carnivorous tools, blood in large containers and ink in other large containers.

A sound was heard in the machine and an ink bulb fell from a tube to the table. All the soldiers pointed at it while Dayra took the pictures. The bulb began to move more, and more, frantically, and little by little the limbs came out of the lump, staining with ink around. Brock asked them not to shoot while Dayra filmed the event. The bulb formed and its limbs took the form of arms and legs, until the bulb moved to the center and finally formed a head.

He was a totally ink being, but he moved like a human. As eyes formed on his head, the ink being began to slide rapidly towards the toons, and they began firing, bursting the head of the being, but as it receded, a thin line of ink rose until it formed its head again. Everyone was impressed and scared, believing that it was indestructible, and that the bullets that hit the chest or arms fell through the ink and the holes formed again.

At that moment B saw that the chest was swelling, being the bulb that was reforming, and ordered everyone to shoot the chest. The 5 fired and the chest of the ink being was opening more until a black nucleus was seen in the center. B shot it closely with the shotgun and burst the core, causing the ink to disintegrate.

Dayra, wondered what had happened and saved the video and the camera. The squad reloaded and decided to store the device, the jar and then destroy the rest.

Brock was sighing with anger as he watched the machines move and from a speaker a man's voice was heard:

"But what do we have here? A group of brave toons found one of our bases!"

B muttered "One?" and the others drew their weapons pointing to all directions.

"Even so, today they are not going to leave. This base was discovered, so it is no longer useful. We have many more! Now this will be your graves!"

The speaker was cut and Dayra heard a *pip* in the background. "Run!"

She shouted as she moved away from the machines and more ink bulbs came out of the machines, chasing the soldiers, and a great explosion occurred in the machine, destroying Darya's legs that were nearby, shooting at the ground only being from her hip up.

In the quick race to the exit, Koo took out an L4 and threw it against the bulbs, activating the L4 and exploding them, but another bulb jumped from another pipe and entered Koo's mouth, moving towards his brain.

Everyone saw how he started turning corrupt with haste as his skin was turning into a horrifying state, his eyes as well and then he stood still.

After a few moments, he screamed with pain and started moving against his will, taking his Crossbow and murdering Bill who was escaping in front of him, being pierced with a arrow. He was no longer the same.

Lara had to shoot at her own partner, as she started crying and saying "Sorry" in a low voice, she shot with her shotgun, busting Koo's head as he kept running to the exit, releasing his soul from corruption.

But short after that, another explosion appeared by the C4 on the secret base, destroying Lara's face and leaving only her brains splattered against the wall. B grabbed the dropped camera and quickly ran towards the exit.

Brock was back watching everything and shot with his M249 at the approaching bulbs while running to the elevator, but being very slow. Brock arrived at the elevator and, with B, they were pushed by another explosion in the caverns, covering the entrance hole, but they were in the elevator room. Mary was pushed to another exit as she runned as fast as she could into the darkness, being away from her leaders.

While they were there, they pressed the button to raise the elevator.

"We are leaving... cough..." B looked at Brock and noticed he was kneeling by several pieces of metal and stones embedded in his back.

"Oh fuck. Hang in there Brock!" B took out his stimulant, but it was broken by the fall. "No... Shit!" -Brock held on while the blood on his back stained his entire shirt and vest.

The elevator moved slowly upwards, to the exit. Brock was still kneeling in the corner of the elevator and giving B the bottle, keeping it in his backpack, but the elevator was shaking from the explosions. The entire secret base was in self-destruction, triggered by whoever has been speaking for the speakers, and the amount of explosions affected the entire connection. An explosion down the elevator, coming from the roads, affected the elevator platform, causing Brock to fall down the corner and hold on tightly to the platform, but holding on to his metal arm, and as the platform bent, B quickly grab the metal hand.

That explosion damaged the elevator systems and an alarm was heard. The weight was too large for the broken elevator to continue climbing.

"Alert: elevator broken. Activating emergency mode. It can only be climbed with a maximum of 100kg"

B tried to climb Brock to the platform while Brock was holding B. The platform was locked and lowered a few inches.

"Kkkgghhhh I-I can't! Nnnnnnngh!" -b makes a tremendous effort to raise Brock, but his partner was tired, bleeding from the back wounds.

"B ... B ... W-wait ... B ..." said Brock in his low voice but still calm. B watched him while he held Brock. "You have to ... Take everything to your family ..."

Brock said as he looked at B and got angry. "What the fuck are you talking about? It's your family too! Our family. I-I have to go up. J-just ... Nnnh ..." B shouted as his arm ached tremendously. I felt like I was about to fall.

"I ... I already have family ... B ..." - Brock said while B kept looking into his eyes- "and t-they ... T-they're waiting for me ... My wife ... And ... And my daughter ... "said Brock in a peaceful voice. B knew what he meant and his tears slowly dripped down his eyes.

B-but ... We ... The base ... Alissa!" -the demon B shouted, but Brock responded with a smile- "They need you ... You ... Just like my family ... N-needs m... Me ... W-will you... L-let me ... Go w-with them ... B? " - Brock said and B simply could not bear the indescribable pain he felt in his arm but much more in his soul.

B denied slowly with his head as his tears went down his head and even B and Brock's hands fell. "It's o-okay... Y-you would never... Let me g-go... ... Tell them ... I left ... With my family ..." - Brock said as he closed his eyes- "Goodbye, partner" - he whispered as he released his arm from his body hands and B shouted the name from the colossus as he fell into the void, smiling.

In B's hand was the necklace Brock used to remember his daughter. B clutched his head and shouted at the sky in a tearful way, hearing his scream even at the base, scaring all the toons, while Alissa felt a blow to her chest, a pain she couldn't describe. B knelt down and with his eyes closed, he felt the elevator stop and felt the cold breeze of the night. It was just him and a silence...

The most painful silence he could ever hear.

...

...

"...Brock ...

... Brock was a good man ... "-the base saw how only B returned, stained with dirt, ink and taking out and leaving his backpack from the inner pockets of the jacket on the floor while kneeling and surrounded by the toons to treat his wounds-

"He was a man who scared you with his height ... That made you tremble with his voice ..." -B got on the scene, slowly, trying the microphone...

"... But beyond his attitude ... He guided you ... He showed you things as they were ... And within him ... he had a heart as soft ... as that of any of us. .. " -Luna took on the balcony of her laboratory in the dark while looking at the picture of her and Brock getting wet with her tears-

"... It was the personified example ... That we should never give up ... That we all have something to do in the world ... And that no matter how much you suffer ... Or how things get ... " -B walked in front of Alissa in silence and she hugged him tightly, crying inconsolably of pain and sadness-

"... There is always a reason to continue living ... ... they took away his family ... But he gave us one..." -B kept talking while on stage in front of all the toons- "Thank you Brock ... Thank you for everything ... I hope you are with your family now ... And may you rest in peace, my good friend ...

... Goodbye..." -all kept a minute of silence and B delicately left Brock's necklace on the altar next to his photo and his family photo-

(End of Chapter)

"I'm glad you arrived ... Are you alright?" -said a woman's voice.

"Yes ... I'm already here ... ... Where is ...?" -the serious voice wondered-

"Daddyyyyy!" -said a girl with her innocent voice.

From afar, somewhere, you could see the silhouette of a father, a mother, and their daughter, together again and together forever...


	8. Chapter 7: Connections

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 7: CONNECTIONS**

For several weeks, the base mourned.

The toons really noticed that the colossus was no longer with them. The new trained were guided by other previously trained, since the leaders were no longer in that room. The scientist and doctor Luna Daneko was in charge of finishing her inventions and kept them until they were tested again by other toons before showing the leader these inventions.

B was all this time next to Alissa. She had fallen into a depressive state that she never thought she could have. Her colossus friend was the one who accompanied her from the beginning of the resistance and in whom she placed all her trust. Without her sub-leader, only she was left and she could not go outside the base either because the doctor advised her to stay until her leg heals. B, having no more missions or assignments, he set himself the goal of caring for Alissa.

Although Alissa deeply hated being taken care of, since it made her remember when she was a victim of Joey's abuse, she did not resist B's care. He was the only one at her side and he felt the same pain as her. Alissa worked only on orders and managing the base with tasks. The toons complied and the base worked well. The food and drink was substantial and no mission was required. They had a few weeks of peace at the base. The reconnaissance team reported the news every so often and only saw that there was a lot of movement. Apparently Joey was improving his units and it was already seen that there were not so many humans left. They were those beings, monsters, made of ink and corruption. This worried the base.

B was calm. He was in Alissa's room, sitting on the bed and stroking her head. She felt her leg improve a lot and was taking medications that handled her sadness and pain. B just needed to see Alissa well, because he knew that if Alissa wasn't there, the base would fall immediately. Sometimes she fell asleep and B stayed by her side, since she had nightmares, similar to those of B and the demon would woke her and calmed her down.

At that moment Alissa sat down and sighed. "B ... ... Would you be interested ... in becoming a leader?" Alissa asked slowly.

"Eh? ... Leader? No ... You're already our leader." B replies while stroking her head.

"But I don't feel anymore ... capable ..." - she said while having a faded look.

"Come on, Alissa. You're the one who gave us all the hopes and strength. You're our leader, even our mother. We need you, the best leader there is." B said as he rested his hands on Alissa's cheeks, and she looked into his eyes as they filled with tears.

"B ... Then... Become Sub-leader ..." -said Alissa as she slowly hugged him to the demon and rested her head on his chest.

"Sub-leader ... Are you s-" -B's voice was cut with a kiss from Alissa, surprising the demon and while Alissa sat B on her hip, she slowly caressed his face and turned off the light of her nightstand.

... ... ...

The next night, a tumult of toons tried to talk to the leaders, talking loudly, knocking on the doors. B and Alissa left the room and saw the amount of altered toons.

"Where were you? We need help!" -said all the toons while they were with their communicators in hand.

"We want to know what happened!" "The radios were cut!" "Mine doesn't work anymore!" "Mine neither!" -the toons claimed while Alissa and B tried to move.

"Calm down everyone. Please talk one by one!" - Alissa shouted and one of them spoke - "Since this morning the radios stopped working. Theirs too. What happened?" -reclaimed a toon with her communicator in hand.

Alissa grabbed the communicator and saw that it worked and had charged batteries, but it didn't seem like it was connected.

B grabbed another and saw the same. Both moved through the crowd. "We'll see what Luna can explain to us" -said the leaders entering the laboratory.

Luna was sleeping and B wakes her up, moving her head slowly, causing Luna to wake up and stretch.

"Nyaaaamnn ... W-what ...? ... Ah! Leader Alissa! Excuse me!" She rose suddenly as she grabbed her papers and left them on the table with speed.

"Luna ... There is a problem. The communicators stopped working," explains B, handing her the communicator.

"Let's see ..." Luna says as she grabs the communicator and inspects it. Its parts and machinery worked well. It changed frequencies and they all had a faint sound that Luna could notice with her feline ears.

"This is interfered with by something or someone ..." -she heard the sound and saw that her communicator had the same. "Hmm ... I think I know why ..." Luna says as she looks outside at a tall communications tower. "Do you remember that thing you found, B, which looked like something that could interfere with signals?"

"Yes? Eeh ... Yes ... Why?" -asked B while Luna searched her laboratory.

"Here!" Luna said as she grabbed the device B stole from the secret base. "I was investigating it and this is capable of changing and interfering with signals, connections and even the radio of communications. Joey maybe used this in the tower to block all communicators." - the scientist explained while giving him the device.

B grabbed it and kept it while looking at Alissa. "We should go. We can't be without connection between us and we won't know Joey's news either," said B while Luna searched for an invention.

"I'll let others know so they calm down. I'm coming ..." Alissa said as she left and Luna looked at B holding a sword.

"I already changed and adapted it to Alissa's strength and dexterity. She will know how to use it well," Luna said as she handed the sword to B. The demon held her while Luna gave her the clothes she made for B. Now the red lights were brighter and it had another layer of light kevlar that could cover the impact of the bullets a bit. B loved his jacket. Luna named it "Redline" while B named it "Bloodline," but it was still perfect for both names.

Alissa went back into the lab and Luna had an arm around her shoulder.

"Leader Alissa! I have a surprise for you!" - the cat girl said with great enthusiasm while pointing to an open cabinet.

The cabinet contained an armor of metallic plates of several gray tones with several layers that could retract and leave for more ease when moving but of equal protection and with two black gems placed in the middle, new and aggressive shoulder pads, light black boots, black gloves with a better grip and sharp knuckles and bracelets with a pale edge at the back.

The eyes of both girls shone with stars while they saw the invention that Luna made in all this idle time of the base. Alissa equipped the armor and felt more than comfortable and light. She could move with agility and not be so afraid of bullets.

Finally, both toons handed the sword "Defender" to Alissa. Sharp, bright, light and violent. Alissa held it happy as she looked at both of them and hugged them, scaring B with the edge next to his face and Luna curled up in the hug. At that moment they felt a vehicle pass by and Luna peeking out from the balcony, saw the JD logo on the vehicle and Alissa, along with B, prepared to leave.

A team of toons got together and watched Alissa as they covered the entrance.

"Move. We have to fix the tower," Alissa commanded, but the toons didn't move.

"We cannot let you alone go against a JD communication tower. If you fall, we will fall." -said one of the toons and Alissa was angry.

"Do you doubt us? Do you think we will fail !?" - Alissa shouted but another toon replied: "No, leader Alissa, but we offer to ensure that everything goes well."

"You want to rush against them without even knowing what we will do, without planning." - Alissa answered angrily and again interrupted another toon: "It doesn't matter if a few or all die while we do it for the future of our race."

At that moment, Alissa, about to shout at everyone with her anger, showing her hatred in her angelic face, B stood between her and the toons.

"... You people ... really want to go? Are you ready for anything?" - B asked calmly while another toon replied - "Yes, sir. In order to be able to be connected again."

B looked at Alissa and she was speechless, upset, but proud of her people. "Mnh ... Okay. Follow absolutely everything I say. Understood?" - Alissa ordered and the others answered with a "Yes, leader Alissa!".

They were a total of 10 and were walking towards the communication tower that was in sector 1. Sector 1 was one of the most dangerous in Drewland because there was more JD's army. The communication tower could be seen from any side of the city and was as tall as the JD Tower. The toons were: Ari, Rita, Arthur, Will, Fewwo, Fuwwa, Daniel, Mary, Alissa and B. The 8 new toons had trained all this time in the absence of their leaders and knew how to handle submachine guns and guns, in addition to each one had an L4 and a stimulant. Mary had returned from the secret base one day after the attack and was ready to leave again.

Alissa had her sword on her back and her modified MP5 in hand. B had a new shotgun, modified by Zzsark and improved by Luna Daneko, being a new weapon capable of firing a single-bullet cartridge, but piercing and of great lethality, in addition that it is semi-automatic, without pumping, as the previous weapon he used, the AA12, but being improved with a better grip, retractable stock, laser sight, drum loader and double barrel to shoot one or two bullets per trigger. Zzsark and Luna called it the "Vendetta" and was created, in an unexpected visit of the entity and the cat girl, so that only B uses it. He also had a knife that Luna gave him a few weeks ago made of the same metal as the sword. Fast and effective.

Thus the new squadron came out, all armed and in armor, ready for the assault. A squad of 10 toons, the best available at that time.

The toons, as they walked through the shadows, listened to a vehicle in the background and everyone hid in the darkness of the sidewalk, but heard that it was getting closer and closer, and in front of them they saw a vehicle with the lights off, ramming against them. Arthur was the only one who despite trying to dodge it like the others, was violently hit by the vehicle, crushing his ribs and with his torso resting on the hood of the vehicle, while trying to move but his legs were torn off by the vehicle's wheel . His blood came out of his mouth as he screamed in pain and the other toons shot at the glass of the vehicle. The driver and the partner left the vehicle full of wounds and fell to the ground while they bled.

Rita went to see Arthur, but he was no longer alive and she sticked her forehead to his, closing her eyes with hate as she let him rest. Alissa inspected the bodies and saw that one of them had their skin with different marks on the skin and eyes, as they had the corruption, and seeing their wounds fell blood and ink. B knelt beside Alissa indicating that she was similar to the ink beings she had seen before.

They remembered a talk about Luna's research:

"These beings of ink, whom I called "corrupt", are people! Real people who apparently were affected by whatever this ink bulb is. The bulb consumes the body, getting inside it and corrupting the flesh and mentality of the [victim. Then](http://victim.then/), as we saw in the video, the bulb goes to the chest and forms the same as the victim consumed until the bulb is [destroyed. Always](http://destroyed.always/) destroy the bulb and if you see several, better run. A touch can hit you the corruption of the bulb and consume you all. "

They moved again, after collecting a memory of the fallen toon, and felt that the experiments of the sector were guided by the sounds of the bullets. The team hid in the dark as the experiments arrived, a group of 5 monsters, who went to devour the flesh of the victims, including Arthur. The team decided to escape, not only from the terrible image of the experiments tearing the skin off Arthur's face, but also from the danger it would be if they are sighted by them.

One of the experiments, while devouring the corpse of the shot soldier, began to convulse while the other experiments were also affected by chewing the soldier's flesh and feeling how their zombie bodies and minds became beings of ink. The group of experiments could now move faster, they had better senses and now their empty body and mind had the ink bulb controlling them.

The team was in danger ...

**PART 2**

The group of toons was approaching the communication tower. It was tall, a department-like building with slight security around and great security within the site. This time they could not have reconnaissance, because the radios were interfered by the artifact of the secret base. The 9 of them sat behind a wall trying to plan something.

"This is the tower ... ... It is bigger than I thought" -Alissa commented while preparing her MP5.

"How do we do? Do we all go through the main entrance?" -Fuwwa asked as everyone looked at Alissa.

"No. It's dangerous. They could wait for us there and they'd take us down fast." -Said Mary.

"I saw there a main entrance and there is a large window on the second floor. We could climb in and go in there by surprise." added the demon Rita.

"Maybe it can work ... Fewwo?" Fuwwa, his younger sister, asked.

"I guess... Go half and half?" Fewwo looked at B while the others waited for an answer.

B was looking the other way at a thick wire connecting a building near the tower. "I think I can do a surprise factor" -B spoke while everyone looked at the cable that could go directly to the top floor that had large windows.

The toons nodded as Alissa guided the others. "Good. Fuwwa, Ari, Fewwo and Mary, go to the main entrance. You are Atlas group. Rita, Daniel, Will and I are going through different windows. We are Brick group." Alissa indicated as B entered through an abandoned building.

The group divided and went different ways as Alissa ordered. B was on top of the building and did his best not to look into the abyss. He grabbed a rag that looked like an old shirt and put it on the thick wire, looking out the window and trying to gain momentum. He was going to wait until the others arrive so he could do the suprise factor.

The Atlas group looked at the 3 guards who were patrolling the entrance. Fuwwa was aiming for the first, Mary for the second, Ari for the third, and Fewwo was ready to finish someone who wasn't dead enough.

Meanwhile the Brick group was climbing up some boxes to the second floor window and waiting for Alissa's signal.

"1 ... ... 2 ... ... 3!" Alissa shouted and shot at the glass while the others from the group entered through the window, and at the same time the Atlas group shot at the guards, filling them with bullets.

The Brick group entered through the window and that surprise factor of the noise frightened them and alerted the soldiers who were there and while they took out the safety of their weapons, Rita and Alissa shot at the 2 soldiers who were closest, and Daniel and Will shot the 2 soldiers farthest.

One of the soldiers hides behind a desk and shoots from the hole at the toons, injuring Will's leg and removing the meat, leaving his bone uncovered as he fell.

Daniel stepped forward to shoot the soldier at point-blank range, exploding his head in fury and painting the walls red.

Alissa was approaching to see Will's leg. It was in bad shape and Will was asking them to keep going before more soldiers come. Alissa did not want to leave and told him that she was going to call the doctor after this. The toons pointed at the staircase on the second floor waiting for someone who dared to approach.

Meanwhile, the Atlas group entered the main door by surprise, since the shots from the 2nd floor alerted the soldiers from the 1st floor. The toons shot quickly in a "spray" of bullets at everyone. Several soldiers were wounded by bullets while others hid behind a desk.

The toons reloaded at the same time and the remaining soldiers fired at them, wounding Ari with bullets in his arm and chest and Fuwwa in her legs.

Fewwo upon seeing his injured sister, threw an L4 towards the desk, right next to the soldiers and activated it, destroying the soldiers, destroying their torsos, arms and faces and causing damage to the wall and the floor, with various stones flying.

Fuwwa injected the stimulant into her chest to recover the blood lost by the bullets and to be able to endure the pain until they are removed. Fewwo was approaching his sister Fuwwa.

"Are you okay? Can you continue?" -asked with fear and his sister replied: "Yes brother. I-Im g-good ..." -she said as she endured the pain. She tried to get up but her legs were shaking. His brother held her and used another stimulant, surprising Fuwwa.

"That's your stimulant. Why do you use it on me?" She asked.

"I'm not going to let you fall. Besides, I'll be fine." -answered her older brother and saw how she could walk due to the effects of the stimulant. Mary was looking at Ari. He had injuries but was using his stimulant to keep going, although he was very hurt. They reloaded their weapons and went up to the second floor with the Brick group.

The Brick group at the time were climbing the stairs. Rita ran inside the 3rd floor while shooting at the soldiers she had in front of her and hid behind a bookshelf. Daniel entered at the same time as Alissa, both shooting at 3 soldiers behind a table they had knocked down.

The bullets hit Alissa's armor, knocking her back, and Rita stole the weapon from the soldier she killed and fired at the other soldiers, killing one of them with a bullet to the forehead.

Daniel and Rita reloaded their weapons as members of the Atlas team arrived and advanced, firing at the soldiers' cover. The weapons smoked as the Atlas team toons believed they had eliminated the soldiers, as none responded.

Ari was approaching to see the bodies, two being full of bullets on top of another soldier. But at that moment he saw a pistol pointed at him and could not even scream when shot by the soldier under the corpses. Ari fell to the ground with his head split, dead instantly.

Alissa screamed with hatred as she shot at the cover again, but seeing the blood staining the wall and the floor, killing the soldier. She reloaded as Rita hit the bookshelf angrily.

"Shit! Come on, we have to kill the others before more reinforcements come. Kill everyone!" Fewwo and Fuwwa yelled as they ran to the 4th floor.

The other toons followed with the same hatred and while Fuwwa opens the door, they hear a "CLICK", drawing their attention and being destroyed by an explosion placed on the door. The trap tore both brothers apart and stained the wall and their companions with blood and guts.

The toons screamed in horror as Alissa entered the floor, drawing her sword.

"I'm sick of all of you motherfuckers!" -Alissa screamed as she buried her sword in the chest of a soldier and used it as a meat shield while ramming against another soldier, cutting her arm and stealing her pistol to shoot another soldier who was sitting in a chair.

The other Toons covered Alissa. Mary ran against a soldier who was behind a table and stabbed him violently and Daniel went to the other corner, but he was wounded by several bullets in his chest. Mary threw her dagger at the last remaining soldier, thrusting it into his neck and killing him quickly.

Daniel was in shock. His pupils narrowed and his blood fell down his chest. He walked as he grabbed the explosive.

Alissa and Rita tried to speak to him, but Daniel entered the door that connected to another part of the fourth floor. When opening the door, 4 more soldiers were pointing at Daniel and he screamed with all his might as he fell to the ground in the middle of the soldiers.

They came to see him and execute him and before they fired, Daniel smiled as he activated the L4 he was holding and bursting himself against them, exploding arms, faces and legs of the 4 soldiers who were around him.

Alissa and Rita entered but only saw the remains of the explosion. Stones, pieces of tables, blood and ink everywhere, arms, legs, dying remains of the soldiers and pieces of Daniel all over the floor. The viscera of the human and toon fell slowly from the walls, the smell in the room of gunpowder and blood was nauseating and unpleasant. The remaining toons walked to the stairs, trying not to break down and see the pieces of the toon around the floor.

B was moving with great speed towards the top floor, using a rope that connected from the outer building to the communications tower, entering through the window, breaking the glass, scaring all the soldiers there and falling on top of one of them, popping his head on the floor with his boot.

He immediately pulls out his shotgun and starts shooting each of the soldiers around him, exploding his arms, faces or chests, firing with his double barrel once for each soldier.

Enemies fell as the ghost reloaded its shotgun, so powerful and destructive that it killed enemies with a precise shot. It was perfect in the eyes of B.

But suddenly, the demon is shot down by a soldier who was half alive, shooting him in the back. The soldier stood up while his face was shapeless and as his eyes fell, a limb came out that approached B, but the demon turned and shot towards the limb, injuring the soldier and knocking him back. 3 other soldiers also got up and approached the demon while having their torsos open and the ink bulb exposed. B shot one of the bulbs, bursting the core and the soldier fell to the ground. Slowly he got up. His kevlar jacket had stopped the penetration of the bullets, but the impact and pain was still strong.

He was reloading his shotgun while backing up and the jawless soldier leaped towards B, being grabbed by him and trying to corrupt B with the ink.

But at that moment the soldier's head is cut off and B was pulling his body away, while looking at Alissa, with great fury, attack the 2nd soldier, opening his chest with a deep cut and Rita shooting at the nucleus of the bulb and then Alissa jumped and cut the 3rd soldier in half, breaking every rib and bone that made it up and her broken body fell to the ground, letting out the blood, guts and the destroyed bulb.

Alissa breathed heavily as she put her sword away and Rita and Mary reloaded their submachine guns. B stood up and thanked them both, asking the others, but the demon girl's silence and Alissa's face answered B. The ghost sighed and put away his Vendetta.

B activates his device. Alissa and Rita tested their communicators while B handled the tower connection.

"There? ... No ... There? ... ... No ... And there? ... ... No ..."

B was confused. He knew the device could remove the interference. Alissa hit the machine control with tremendous hatred. She felt that everything she did was in vain and the deaths of her companions were all her fault. She hit the machine over and over and over and B tried to control her, grabbing her arms. Rita was very depressed as she sat down to cover her face with her hands.

Mary had a bad feeling and told the toons that she should go to the base. She ran, leaving the leaders alone and disappearing into the darkness.

B sighed as he hugged Alissa and she kicked the machine, expressing her hatred. The last blow she gave made the communicators make a noise. Rita soon grabbed her communicator and tried to connect.

"(Bzzzz) ... He ...- o? ... ell ... ... (Kjjjjjj) hel-... O?" Luna Daneko's voice was heard.

"Luna! Hello!" B. replied.

"(Shhhhhh) -lp ... se ... (Kjjjjjjsss) - ... ck ... (shhhhhh)"

"What? I don't understand you Luna." -B said while trying to use the machine to reestablish the connection.

"... (Shhhhh) bas ... (Bzzzt) ... nder ... attac-(Kjjkkkk)" -the communicator was still failing and Alissa was hitting the machine. "Work, you shitty machine!" -she said while the communicator rang again-

"(Kzzzzz) Base ... (Kjjjj) ... under ... (Sssshhh) attack! (Shk!)" -The connection was cut and the tower lost power.

**END CHAPTER 7**


	9. Chapter 8: Invasion

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 8: INVASION**

Rita was trying to regain frequency. B and Alissa were nervous and ordered Rita to try to get the communicators back online. She was in constant fear and sadness because of all the stuff she had to take in the same night. Her face showed how worried and depressive was. In a deep silence she started to work.

Meanwhile, the demon and the angel ran, returning to the base. They could not believe that they were attacking the base, being a powerful fortification, with guards, weapons and many people. Alissa as a leader felt useless and her fury made her run faster than B. The demon followed her as his breath caught short.

****

At the base, the toons fled screaming, crying and desperately looking for exits. Joey's soldiers entered through each entrance, breaking windows, knocking down doors, and destroying walls. They sought and killed every toon they see.

Several toons defended the base while helping others to flee, grabbing their weapons and firing toward the entrances as the younger ones ran alongside their caretakers.

A family of toons tried to flee through a conduit from their room, but as they all escaped, their movements were heard in the conduit and were shot by the soldiers who were in the nearby rooms. Another group of small toons were hiding in the dark, wishing they would never see them.

Others were cornered by the soldiers, but the largest toons defended them and helped them escape, although they always ended up being shot to see their family safe.

The entire base was in chaos. Full of bullets, gunshots, screams, ink and blood. Soldiers did not take prisoners. They had a specific order to enter and clean the place completely. Without excuses. Regardless of what happens. No matter who it is.

Alissa and B felt as if their there were being gutted alive, their breaths shortened and their columns froze with fear and terror. They both hurt their whole bodies, but they wouldn't stop. Both toons reach the other sector and run towards the base. B was exhausted and injected the stimulant, receiving a rush of speed and energy while Alissa did the same.

They reached the block before the base and saw the smoke and fire coming from the different windows. The hatred of both toons increased every second, wanting to find their brothers.

Outside the base it was full of vehicles and the entrance was smashed, the walls were collapsed. The soldiers had used the vehicles to destroy the walls. A barricade of soldiers was at the entrance and when they see the toons they start shooting at them. Alissa and B hide behind a building while bullets hit the wall.

"Aah! W-we can't pass!" Alissa shouted to B- "now what !?"

B looked around and an idea came to him. "See that car over there? We can get up there and shoot them with their own gun" -B pointed to a car across the street while the bullets didn't stop.

Alissa was nodding and they were both waiting for the right moment. The moment the bullets stopped flying, the demons could hear that they were reloading their weapons and immediately the duo ran towards the other sidewalk, jumping and dodging the bullets from the weapons of other soldiers who were there.

Both arrive at the vehicle that had a turret connected. B sits in the turret while Alissa searches the vehicle for supplies. He begins to shoot at the barricade made of the soldiers and various pieces of metal, wood and bags of earth, gradually breaking the barrier and hitting the soldiers' arms or hands with one or two bullets.

The soldiers' general yelled at them- "Don't retreat! Reload that turret quickly! Kill them all-" -his skull exploded staining his platoon while the soldiers finished reloading the turret and began to return fire to the demon.

Alissa from the seat of the vehicle took out an AK-47 that was there and fired at the soldiers while B was in charge of firing at the enemy turret. The AK-47's bullets pierced the metal that covered some, piercing their legs and breasts. The turret that B used made the floor shake with its tremendous power and broke the wood and the bags that covered the soldiers, destroying their bodies.

The heavy machine gun ran out of bullets and the toons moved away from the car as the soldiers continued to fire. The duo moved behind the other vehicles as they managed to flank the soldiers from behind, shooting them in the back. Alissa was approaching the soldiers drawing her sword and turning furiously, being a sharp and destructive whirlwind, cutting the soldiers who were facing Alissa, cutting their chests, arms, legs, faces or hands.

Alissa was standing, breathing hard and furious. Her clothes, her armor, her face, her hair, and her pale skin were stained with blood, red and with pieces of meat.

"We have ... We have to find survivors" -said Alissa. Even her angelic voice was more serious and her face showed what little healing was left to the angel.

B nodded silently while Alissa carried her sword and B dropped the AK-47 but reloaded his Vendetta. They entered the base, which had a hole in the entrance. The middle section was smashed. It was a massacre ...

B and Alissa walked as they saw the corpses of the toons that inhabited the base. Different demons and dismembered angels. Without arms or legs. Their breasts were full of bullets. Ink flooded the floor. They could feel the ink of all the toons in the air, their souls disappearing, the foul smell of the ink in every corner of the base.

B could see the guard in charge of the kitchen clutching his stomach and coughing. He came quickly to speak to him.

"You're alive! Hold on ... what ... where are the other soldiers?" B asks as he sees that the guard had a cut in his stomach, letting out a large amount of ink.

"We ... were attacked ... From ... Here ..." -said the guard as his voice cut and trembled.

"From the base? How?" B spoke as the guard looked into his eyes and the ink from his wound and his mouth came out faster.

"We thought ... it was ... you ... NHK! G-ghaah ..." -the guard finally dies as his ink stains B's hands.

"What ... Why would he think it was me? ... I don't understand ..." -B is lost while trying to understand what the guard said.

Both toons are surprised by several of their comrade toons but corrupted by the ink bulb that Joey created.

Alissa recognized every toon she saw. She knew their names, their history, their life. Now there was nothing left but their walking bodies. Alissa was approaching with her tears falling down her cheeks and beginning to attack the tentacles that came out of the bulbs, cutting them and piercing their nucleus. Alissa drew her Defender sword and pierced the sword through the mouth of a corrupted man, destroying the core and its insides.

B recoiled as he fired at the nucleus of the second toon that had its head split in the middle and walked while the bulb was in the center. With the great force of the shotgun, it bursts the bulb and blows up both parts of the head.

One last toon was left and Alissa cut it in the middle with a violent movement, her half falling to the ground with the core also split.

Alissa tries to catch her breath while a girl jumps out of the shadows. Alissa was her godmother. She had known the parents and the girl since she was born and always spent time with her when she was not working. The angel screamed as she tried to get away from the corrupt one, while the bulb slowly came out of her face, opening her face in 4 parts and approaching Alissa's face but the corrupt one is pushed away by B and, putting the Vendetta's cannon in her mouth , shoots and busts its head, smearing around with its brains and tentacles.

Alissa sobbed as she got up. Her crying and her pain gave her strength. She didn't want to see more. She wanted this nightmare to end...

... until they heard a piercing scream from the lab ...

**PART 2**

They both hear a scream coming from the second floor of the base and rush down the stairs. Along the way were several bodies of toons and guts, on the floor and on the walls, like black paint. Alissa could not bear to see the visceral scene and with her great fury, she opens the door where the scream came from.

A young toon approached Alissa as he fell to his knees and spat his blood onto the ground, falling dead as a horned shadow moved rapidly.

B shot him but missed every shot and as he got closer to seeing outside, the shadow laughed as he fled in the dark. Alissa was quickly going down the stairs but a very particular scream could be heard from the laboratory. B heard it too and quickly went down the stairs.

"I can't lose him. Go for Luna, I'm going to look for the other" -alissa said as she ran to the exit. B couldn't tell her anything.

B started banging on and kicking the lab door until it finally opened. The demon expected the worst.

In the dim moonlight streaming through the scientist's balcony window, her silhouette sitting on the floor was displayed before the demon.

"I... ... I c-can't b-believe ..." -said Luna while her voice was low and stuttering. "How ... could I... believe ...?"

B was approaching while holding his Vendetta tight. "Luna ... what happened? Are you okay?" asked the demon as he approached Luna in fear.

"How could I ... believe ... ... that you were going to ... PROTECT US !?" Luna turns around while holding a little toon girl's head in her hands.

Her face had a macabre smile, her hair was pointy, her right eye was reddish and her left eye was covered with hair, but B could notice that there was no eye, it was an ink bulb embedded in her brain that came out of the eye hole and the extremities of the bulb were inserted in different parts of the body. Luna slowly turned to B as she stood on all fours, looking at the demon, still smiling and staining the ground with the blood of her murdered companions.

"Alissa left for him. Hehehe ... Now it's my turn!" the cat girl said as she wagged her pointed tail and her ears were spasming violently.

In a scream, Luna leapt towards B, pulling her sharp claws out, but the demon grabbed her by the neck, dropping his Vendetta and lifting her as the girl frantically clawed at the demon's arms.

B hit her against the wall, looking at her and trying to rip the bulb out of her eye, but Luna bit down on it fiercely and B backed away as he watched the blood from his arm fall down his hand and wrist like black rivers.

Luna savored her friend's blood and attacked him again, laughing as B punched her in the face several times. At that moment, something fell from the shelf above, hitting Luna's head and she recoiled.

"Hisssss!" -the cat did as she walked away. "I will devour you!" -threatened while showing her sharp fangs.

B got up and injected Luna's stimulant. "See this? You did this for us ... You are ours ... But you are not ... You are corrupt ... And I am going to get you out of the corruption" -B said as he took out his knife and waited for Luna's attack.

The girl was running towards B but she was jumping to the ceiling and she fell with speed towards the demon, digging her claws into his shoulders while the demon screams in pain and grabs Luna, pushing her against the wall. The demon's clothing was stained black and the neon lights shone less and less.

The cat showed B its claws, being sharper and longer due to corruption. A black jet of ink came out of the ink bulb itself, impacting B.

"Nnha! Hahahaha! You're corrupt!" Luna screamed as she smiled at him and squirmed. "Corruption touches your wounds and gets in! In a few minutes you will be another corrupt! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!" -the girl laughed maliciously while B backed away in fear. Corruption slowly got into the wounds caused by the scientist.

B began to believe that there was not much time left for him and wanted to be able to do one last thing before leaving. Save Luna. Behind that violent and murderous monster was a tender and sweet girl.

The girl leaped towards B but the demon got into a defensive position and kicked the girl, knocking her down.

In that second B he climbed on top of the girl and with his knife began to cut each end of the bulb that was inserted into Luna's body. Luna screamed in inexplicable pain as she moved her claws around, slashing at the demon's skin.

Finally after cutting off the last limb, Luna screamed like the most extreme pain and walked away, covering her eye and splashing ink around the lab.

B was blinded by the reflection of moonlight on something that sparkled on the table. As he got closer he could see that there was a Desert Eagle .50, a magnum of high power and destruction. The demon did not hesitate to grab the magnum pistol and pointed it at the girl.

"My weapon!" -Shouted Luna while with great agility, she moved from left to right until she reached the demon.

B shoots but misses and Luna grabs the demon's head, digging her claws into its horn as she writhes in pain. They were both face to face and Luna, with her horrifying visage, tried to devour the demon's skin, climbing on him and blocking his arms.

"You will die, just like everyone else! You brought hope and now you will kill everyone!" -said Luna with her horrendous voice and leaking corrupted ink from her face.

B with what little strength he had left, he closed his eyes and rammed Luna, but his horn was bitten by her and B screamed in pain, but now he could move his arm and inserted the Magnum barrel into Luna's eye socket, pointing at the ink core.

"I-I'm sorry, L-Luna..." -B whispered and pulled the trigger, staining blood as Luna fell on her back and her eye was smoking. Her scream was as loud as the gunshot, being heard in the entire sector as it was not only extremely powerful, but Luna screamed with her normal and her corrupted voice.

The ink bulb had been destroyed. B got up and saw that his skin was still corrupted. Luna slowly opened her remaining eye and looked at B with tears. Her skin was turning pale and her blood was all around her. B tried to stop the blood coming out of the eye hole.

"B ... ... the ... Hah ...."-Luna was trying to speak with what little strength she had left. Her ears were down and her tail was not moving. "An ... tido ... te ... take ..." -Luna took from her pocket of the bloody robe a stimulant of a different color that had the antidote to corruption.

"I-I couldn't ... control myself ... But I was ... conscious ... B ... ... I'm ... sorry ..." -said Luna as her tears fell and her blood accompanied them .

"It's alright ... Luna ... ... You did everything for us ... And we failed you ..." -the demon replied as his tears fell slowly- "Im sorry Luna ..." -his voice was breaking.

"B ... kill ... Joey ... ... for all ... the ... toons ... ... ..." -the scientist was in the demon's arms, closing her eyes . "... M-my ... Daddy ... is ... waiting for me ... ... fin-n-ally ... ... I am w-ith him ... ... Together... "

Luna stopped moving and her tears slowly fell down her soft cheeks. The demon slowly hugged Luna as he mourned her death. Such an innocent person. So sweet. So cute. She didn't deserve anything they did to her.

She was someone so good to everyone. She was never without a smile. She helped every person she met.

She suffered since she was born. A father who created her but was unable to escape Joey. A life on the run from the soldiers. Hell in every place where she stood. The loneliness and the hope that she would ever be reunited with her father.

But since Zzsark took her to the base, just for wanting to help the innocent girl, her life began to improve. Although she stayed on drugs or alcohol, she was good and charitable.

They all loved her. They adored her. They wanted her. And she also loved us. The world had lost a great scientist.

The world had lost the miracle of the ink machine.

"Rest, my sweet Luna ... Now you will be in a better place ..."

"... Good... bye..."

**END CHAPTER 8**

_El comunicador sonaba._

_"Kkjjsshhh... ... B? ... Soy Alissa... Estoy en las afueras de una base... El asesino está ahí dentro... Ven a la calle 42... Te espero..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kksjjjjh... Hola? ... Soy Rita... Encontré la forma de entrar a la torre... ... A la torre de Joey Drew... ... Terminemos esto_


	10. Chapter 9: Vengeance

**THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 9: VENGEANCE**

The night was darker than normal. The streets were infested with shadows, walking and wandering through the darkness. In the air you could see how a strong mist did not let you see beyond the sky.

Silence was not present as the demon struck the laboratory table with hatred and frustration. His body had deep wounds and after screaming, destroying a table full of notes, he sat down next to the scientist, hugging her. The demon heard that she had the antidote in her pocket. He grabbed it and looked at it, being a different stimulant, more resistant than normal. The liquid had a different color. As he kissed Luna's bloody forehead, he let her rest on the floor and sat in front of Luna's table. As B prepared to inject the antidote, he found an open notebook with various drawings and notes.

"The heroes of the base brought me a vial with an ink bulb. An experiment by Joey capable of corrupting and controlling the people it attacks. Although its nature and how it works is a mystery, I could see that its movements are not the same. all erratic. I've seen some test subjects and the bulb move in the same directions, as if controlled by a great master. "

B was reading carefully the notes the scientist had written.

"I could find the cure! A pure ink is the cure for corruption. Pure and worthy of a pure demon, descendants of the beings of the machine. I can do few, since there are not many children to donate blood. I must be careful . "

B was injecting the antidote and he could feel his body starting to heat up a lot. He felt a burning in his chest as he held it and began to cough, almost unable to breathe. He coughed harder and harder, trying to stop but only making it worse.

He felt the pain inside him trying to get out of his body, making him fall to his knees and resting his hands on the ground. B's face without being able to breathe and with his pupils trembling showed the suffering he had. The cough was starting to get strong and blood was spitting out, staining the ground with ink, filling more and more of black parts coming out of B's mouth.

Finally he finished coughing and vomiting the ink bulb inside him, filled with his blood, being small in size. B walked away and, with his little strength, got up and stepped on the bulb, bursting.

He wiped his mouth and sat down to read the last notes of Luna.

"Forgive me B for not being able to go with you. Forgive me Alissa for not being able to bear my tears seeing you without your friend. Forgive me Brock for not being able to heal your wounds.

Forgive me Father, because I could not find you again ... "

The demon noticed that the rest of the paper notes was wet and stained. B took everything he needed: bullets, weapons, stimulants, antidotes, and even more bullets. But he would also take the diary, and then give him the ritual Luna deserves.

But not now. There was not time. There was no rest. B went to where Rita was, since it was closer to where Alissa was.

The demon Rita was sitting, her hands on her arms, waiting for B as she trembled a little. Her eyes were grayer and she looked everywhere, scared by every noise heard, be it a can, the wind, a mouse or a piece of paper. She was very close to the friends she had in her squad and seeing everyone die in different ways affected her too much. From a distance she could see someone running and she raised her arms to show that she was unarmed.

That someone was getting closer and closer and Rita had her nerves at their maximum, trembling, sweating and even with tears falling down her cheeks.

At last that mysterious being stood up and rested his hands on Rita's cheeks, spoke but with a distant voice. She could hear him saying "Rita ... Rita. Rita!" getting stronger.

B spoke to her as Rita slowly awoke from the illusion, her eyes turning black and not gray again.

Rita spoke trembling- "Y-sir ... I-I'm ... A-scared ..."

B wiped her tears away as he hugged her. "It's ok ... It was a difficult night ... But it's far from over. Tell me what you found, Rita."

The toon nodded as she showed him the information she found in some notebooks. It had information from various frequencies, they had all the information from the resistance base and the soldier patrols.

But they also said that there was only one base that could be connected to the tower. The tower was fully guarded by its main entrance, many people and weapons defending. It could not be crossed, but if it went from the base of sector 9, it could go directly to the roof and then go down to Joey's office.

This was great news for B and he wanted Rita to go with him to find Alissa where she said she was, but the toon was very scared and couldn't stop scratching her arms, leaving marks and trembling with every sound. B understood that in that state Rita was not useful to attack so he kissed her on the forehead and let her do whatever she wants.

Rita told him that she wanted to go to the base and B couldn't waste more time leaving Alissa alone, so she indicated where the nearest vehicle was and to drive there. Rita nodded and slowly walked away.

B felt very bad for Rita, but it was not a time for wailing. With speed he was heading to sector 9.

Alissa, waiting impatiently, was in a small building and was looking out the window. She was looking at one of the secret bases, different from the one B found. She had followed the shadow that was at the base when they invaded.

"B, do you hear me? ... ... B answer ... ... Find me in sector 9 ... ... Answer me when you can ..."

Something was troubling Alissa. It would never take him so long to respond. She didn't want to think about the worst. She knew that B was strong so she waited a while longer.

The footsteps of the boots sounded loud in the building and Alissa as she turned around, clutching her sword, she could make out the demon's shadow.

"Come B, we have to find this son of a bitch" -Alissa said as she looked at the window again.

"You already did" -answered the demon and Alissa was scared as she was hit against the wall, opening her forehead a little and blood rapidly falling, passing out from the blow.

**PART 2**

B was reaching the location Alissa had indicated, but she was not there. He could see from a distance the base the notebooks were talking about. It was another secret base, with a platform like the one previously attacked by B. He knew that something happened. Alissa would never lie to him and leave without him, so he went down to the base, holding his Vendetta in hand, to the secret base. He no longer had the Desert Eagle with him since Luna only recreated the weapon, but could not make any more bullets.

"Perfect" -said the demon and the platform moved. The notes were true.

As he descended into the abyss, he could hear something pounding in the distance.

Alissa was tied by her hands, hanging on the ceiling. It was in her underwear and her sword were in front of her on a shelf but the armor was stolen. She looked with great hatred at the demon that was in front of her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" -said the demon while stroking his scar on the left eye.

His height, his face, his body and even his voice was exactly the same as B. This demon experiment was a replica of the original, but with more strength and more evil.

"You are such failure that you have no personality of your own" -Alissa replied with her blood on her forehead running down her face.

"Oof! How rude! I bet you I'm better than him. And when he comes ..." -the experiment had an M9 Beretta pistol in his hand, pointed at the door- "... I'll blow his head off!"

Alissa with her hatred moved but there was nothing she could do. "You will regret everything you do" -said the leader.

"Oh, I have so much to do with you ... Heheheh" -answered the experiment.

"Alert! Intruder detected! ... Alert! Intruder detected!" the alarm sounded loud.

The experiment smiled as he walked away "It looks like your boyfriend is here! Late. But sure! I'll have to go welcome him. Hehahahaha!" He was leaving as he commanded a Joey soldier to watch Alissa.

The leader was silent as she looked at the soldier. The soldier grabbed Alissa's sword and looked at her.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off that sword!" Alissa said angrily as the soldier approached.

"And if I don't want to, bitch?" -the soldier replied as he brought the sword closer to Alissa but she, putting her feet against the wall, propelled herself towards the soldier, hitting him with her knees and with her feet she grabbed the sword, propelling herself again and cutting the rope that held her.

Alissa fell to the ground, grabbed her sword, and approached the soldier.

"No ... No! No please, Noooo!" the soldier shouted as his skull was cut in two with an accurate cut of the sword.

The leader walked with her great fury for each toon that they killed at the base, each life, each being, each soul suffered and killed for their care led her to a state of violence without limits. He grabbed a hanging jacket and stole the pants and boots of the soldier she had just killed.

She kicked open the door as she walked through the long corridors of the secret underground base. Alert sirens could be heard in the distance as the emergency lights came on. The whole place was red as lights and Alissa walked, still holding her sword tightly.

A soldier comes out to grab her but she thrusts her sword into his chest, right into his heart as he slowly lets go of the toon's arm. The leader drops him and continues on his way, but runs into 2 guards with pistols.

Alissa runs and slides underneath the soldiers, dodging their bullets and with a twist cuts their feet, causing both soldiers to fall screaming in pain and then being stabbed by Alissa several times and stepping on their heads, filling with blood her legs.

She grabs the gun and enters through the door that separated the prison from the command room. 3 soldiers were controlling the cameras and were waiting for Alissa with their pistols. When she looks out, she hides again as the bullets pass very close to her.

Without seeing, she fired her pistol and hit two soldiers in the chest and arms. She could hear 2 different screams and waited for the third to come, throwing her pistol without bullets. The soldier had a clipped shotgun and as he approached, Alissa grabbed his gun and hit him with a head butt, knocking the soldier back and blowing his brains out with a shotgun.

The other soldiers kept yelling and Alissa approached, executing both with the shotgun and staining the ground with their brains.

Alissa looks through the cameras at the remaining soldiers, knowing their positions and spotting B and the experiment in other sectors. She went to the door that separated the control room from the main room.

As soon as she enters, she shoots to her right, wounding a soldier who was waiting for her in the chest and shoots again, destroying his face.

She replaces her shotgun Itacha cut out of the soldier and walked, breathing hard and each time with more anger and hatred. Alissa is surprised by 2 more soldiers who were behind a lying table and Alissa backed away behind a pillar while some bullets of the soldiers' rifles hit her shoulder, injuring her.

Alissa shot from her cover, cutting half of the head of one of the soldiers while the soldier next to her froze in fear.

Alissa rolls onto the soldier and knocks her to the ground, hitting her face over and over and over and over again with both fists, tearing her skull and flesh apart as the soldier tries to scream but only gargles with her blood before being stomped out of toon her, scattering her brains and meat across the floor.

Drops the shotgun and grabs an enemy pistol, following her path, being close to B.

Alissa was entering through another door when suddenly a heavy soldier charged her, grabbing her and hitting her against the wall, causing the leader to spit blood and being hit by the soldier's fists, but she with her legs pushed him away and drew her sword. The heavy soldier provokes her and while Alissa runs towards him, the soldier hits her faster, making a cut on her cheek.

Alissa was bleeding from her forehead, her cheek, her mouth and her shoulder, but she kept on fighting and clutching the sword, she approaches and attacks the soldier who, despite his great stature, recoiled in pain as he felt the sword pierce the cloth, skin, meat and stomach of the soldier. Then Alissa with great force withdrew her sword, using the serrated edge to open the belly of the enemy. The soldier knelt while holding his viscera and Alissa executed him, decapitating the heavy soldier.

Alissa stretched, adjusting her back a little and kept walking, spitting her blood and entering through another door.

Meanwhile, the demon was on the other side, shooting another soldier who was cornering him, making a hole in his chest. A hail of bullets hit the column where B was covered and he fired precisely, killing the soldiers who were further away. B was breathing hard and looking around. "Where will she be?" He wondered.

"B! My loooove!" Alissa screamed from the other end. Finally, both reunited and held each other tightly, both staining their blood, but still together.

"Alissa, you are hurt!" -B was scared while she felt no pain, because of the adrenaline. But he still accepted B's help and they both used stimulants.

"Thanks B. Let's get this over with, okay?" -Alissa was still furious, but she could smile a little with having B in her arms.

"Yes. But then you will tell me what happened." B replied as they made their way to the elevator room to the tower.

**PART 3**

The duo got together and were prepared for what comes next. Together they felt indestructible. Nothing could stand up to them.

When they reached the elevator room, they noticed that the room was brighter than the others. The secret base was directly connected to Joey Drew's tower, his base, his home, impenetrable by any other method. This room had an elevator that went to the tower room. They were closer than ever.

The duo could see that someone was tied to a table in the center of the room.

"Wait ..." -B said- "That's Rita!"

Rita was crying as she saw her leader. "Heeeeeeeelp!" she yelled as the experiment appeared on a platform higher up, the copy of B.

"Ah! B! How nice to see you, brother!" -said the experiment while walking.

"What the fuck? You're just like me!" B screamed as the experiment stroked his scar.

"Ah! Too much the same!" -he smiled while he had his M9 in hand, turning it- "The only way to defeat the big B is ... With another B!"

The ghost was in great hatred as he held his Vendetta and looked at the experiment, being almost perfect to B in his appearance and voice.

"Why do you look the same as me !?" he screamed furiously.

"You see ... There was no way we could enter the Resistance base. Always so full of guards and weapons ... So, we thought ... How do we get in? And that's where the great idea came from! Only leaders can get in and get out easily! Hahahaha! "

B recalled that one of the guards thought he had entered the base. "So you showed up as me and from the inside you armed everything with your soldiers !?" B screamed as Alissa couldn't bear to hear this.

"Ah! The soldiers were just a distraction. I was in charge of giving everyone a bit of our magic recipe for corruption! They ate their brains themselves! Although I did kill others. That tender, sweet and beautiful kitten ~" - the experiment had Luna's rattlesnake in his claws that she had on her work table.  


  
The hatred of both leaders was so strong that it could be felt from afar like an aura of fire. Rita began to convulse strongly, beginning to spit blood and tremble violently.

"Ah! Just in time! I must go, because the leader calls me. Until never, B! Have fun with your friend! Hahahaha!" The platform rose as B and Alissa looked at Rita.

"Aaaaah! N-nooo! H-huuuuuurts! AAAAH!" Her scream echoed throughout the room as a larger than usual ink bulb came out of her chest, screaming in the same voice as Rita and slowly forming into something larger than any experiment they have ever seen.

The ink from Rita and the ground was drawn into the bulb and turned into a slimy black mass with tentacles sticking out of it. It began to grow with each drop of blood and guts, creating a gigantic and formless amalgam.

  


B and Alissa walked away while they had to wait for the elevator to return to escape. Alissa attacked one of the tentacles, cutting it and throwing it on the ground. But the severed tentacle stuck to the bulb again, regenerating and being bigger, reinforced to the amalgam.  


  
"God fucking damn it! This thing regenerates!" Alissa screamed. "We have to find and break the core!" B screamed.

But while dodging the bulb attacks, they couldn't find a weak spot. Alissa heard the elevator slowly begin to descend from its destination. B recalled that in the previous base, there was a self-destruction system. He had the idea to blow up the entire base and escape before it explodes. Alissa nodded and they both returned to previous rooms as the bulb moved slowly.

As they ran back to the command center, the tentacles of the ink bulb broke some walls, going through them. They filled the rooms with ink and viscosity and moved slowly. Both toons dodged the different limbs of the amalgam as they finally entered the command room.

They searched among all the buttons for something that seemed self-destructive. B saw a large red button behind glass and fired at the glass, exploding it and pressing the red button.

... ... ... ... ...

"AND!?" -B yelled and looked at Alissa-

... ... ... ... ...

"Work, damn it!" Alissa kicked the computer and the alarm went off.

"Alert! Self-destruction activated! Please evacuate the place now!" -the alarm sounded in full force.

"Done, let's go now!" -B grabbed Alissa's hand and they ran but the exit was covered by a giant tentacle. Alissa cut a bit off the tentacle and B fired at the same spot until the tentacle recoiled from the pain.

They both ran to the elevator room, seeing how the bulb was now a giant black slimy mass. The elevator arrived and they both climbed onto the platform as the self-destruction began to take effect, several parts of the base beginning to explode and knocking back the colossal bulb.

The platform began to rise as this time B hugged Alissa with all his strength. I wasn't going to let the same thing that happenned last time.  


A tentacle clings to the platform as the bulb approaches, both B and Alissa scream, but the blast from the room rips the bulb apart, sending out a piercing scream, and the base is destroyed as the toons continue to ascend in the elevator.

  
They both sat, holding each other and breathing with relief.

"T-too... Too close ..." -B said while Alissa rested her head on his chest.

"Yes ... But we did it ..." -she said.

  
"We are going to Drew's tower ... ... Finally we will avenge our brothers ... Our blood ... Our soul ..." -B commented as he stood slowly.

"No more laps ... Let's finish this ... Together ..." -Alissa grabbed B's hand and they kissed slowly. When separated from the kiss, they were blinded by a light.

They finally reached Joey Drew's tower. Time to end it all ...

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Final Chapter: Perfect

**THE REJECTED**

**JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**PERFECT**

The elevator rose slowly as the duo prepared for battle. The demon, thirsty for blood, and the angel, thirsty for revenge, held hands firmly. They fought dangerous battles and hellish monsters. They tore apart their enemies but they tore apart the others. They hoped the toons they did not find are safe elsewhere. But now it only mattered to destroy the empire.

Suddenly a light blinded them.

When the elevator stopped, they were in a very bright, clear, white place. They were inside the Joey Drew tower. The tower was a base where each soldier, experiment or material was prepared and trained. But this place had an elevator that went up to the top of the tower, to the roof, and then had a staircase to Joey's studio.

The duo walked in silence as their hearts beat louder and louder. The silence in the place made them listen to their own heartbeats. Their hatred drove them forward despite the endless pain of every dead toon. While B held his Vendetta and Alissa her Defender, she used her last stimulant to move quickly. A silence filled the place and as they entered through a double door, there was a white and almost empty place, with glass that gave a view of the city illuminated at night. The toons were able to spot the experiment similar to B.

"Fuck!" -shouted the experiment while getting up- "You don't know when to surrender? You don't know when to die? This is too much. Do you think you can defeat leader Joey?"

Alissa pointed it out - "Joey is just a human. We will tear you and everyone apart."

"Joey named me as the sub leader. And I will make you suffer!" screamed the experiment.

B, without patience or time, didn't hesitate to shoot the experiment, destroying his chest and leaving a hole. B's clone experiment was standing, watching the demon as he knelt down.

"Nhk ... H-ha-hahh ..." -was bleeding from his mouth as he looked at B- "A-and I ... am ... B ... Drew ..."

B was surprised to hear that and the experiment got up again, screaming and spitting ink from his mouth while he moved his demonic tail with force and two pointed limbs came out of his back, as if they were sharp arms, and his chest regenerated, dropping shotgun pellets.

"I am a demon! And I will tear you apart! My ink is abundant! My core is powerful! And your death will be visceral!" He stood up with his stingers on the floor, being much larger than the experiment itself and B and Alissa prepared to fight.

The experiment jumps straight at B, his shoulder being smashed by B's shotgun and knocking him back. The demon moved away while it continued shooting and the monster was wounded by the pellets, taking out several pieces of ink. His chest was almost fully exposed but Alissa couldn't make out the core.

She ran to the experiment, cutting off his arm and wanting to cut off his right stinger, she is grabbed by it and raised as he hanged her.

B reached out and fired at the stinger, causing it to release Alissa, and the experiment became even more angry as his chest and arm regenerated again. B was very frustrated by the monster's extreme regeneration.

The duo ran towards the experiment, Alissa slicing with fast, dancing movements while B slicing with Luna's knife. The experiment covered B's blows with his arms and stabbed the stinger into Alissa's chest, piercing her clothes and skin. Then he hit both with stingers and his cuts and wounds regenerated again.

"What's up, defender? Does it bother you to see someone regenerate better than you? Hahahaha!" The experiment smiled at B as he grabbed him and hit him on the ground while Alissa tried to stop him by driving her sword into his back.

The experiment turned around and hit Alissa several times, making several cuts on her face and tearing her clothes.

Alissa's screams of pain lifted B, filling him with hatred, as he leapt toward the experiment, shooting his Vendetta into the monster's face and finally exposing the ink core. The experiment sends them flying both against the wall, and screaming in pain, as his head regenerates, he runs towards B.

The demon shoots the entire shotgun magazine at the experiment but does not stop, sticking the stinger in his arm. As he was about to insert the other stinger into B's skull, the monster stops as his face is pierced by Alissa's sword.

The experiment screamed louder than any other being, while at the same time burying the stinger in Alissa's stomach, piercing her body.

The monster screamed with great force as its skin regenerated. The core pierced by the sword could still generate the ink, but could not regenerate itself. Alissa was paralyzed while her insides were wounded. She slowly drew back and fell to the ground. Before dying, the experiment launched a blow with its demonic essence, hitting B with great force, but B was not moved by his great hatred and pain.

"W-what? ... Y-you're not-you're a t-toon ... ... You're ... A ... Dem-" the experiment head exploded in front of the smoking canon of the Vendetta.

The experiment was beginning to shrink to just a puddle of smoking ink. With the core destroyed, it could no longer regenerate.

B sat next to Alissa, covering his wound as she looked into his eyes, breathing heavily.

"B ... M-my ... S-sweetie ..." -he said as blood fell from her mouth and stomach.

"Hold on, my love. I have another stimulant ..." -B said desperately as he took one out but Alissa stopped it.

"No ... B ... The ... S-stim-mulant j-just gives i-ink ..." -she coughed more of her blood while both of them saw her organs destroyed.

"We're s-so close, A-Alissa ... I can't do it without you!" -The demon was crying as he hugged her and the elevator rose, because the place where they were was the elevator that led to the roof.

Slowly they rose to the top of Joey's tower. The night was eternal and the street lights illuminated the city. Alissa slowly stroked B's face as her drawn eyes began to turn gray.

"Why, Alissa? Why !?" -He could not contain his tears while she caressed his face- "I wanted you to live ... That everyone lives ... That she lives ..."

Alissa pointed to the glass.

"L-look ... the ... stars ... B ..." -she spoke while looking at the sky through the elevator windows. - "This world ... It is beautiful ... ... We were not lucky ... ... But ..."

B watched her as his tears kept falling and the ink from Alissa's stomach stained both of them.

"... But you ... You can make ... The others survive ..." -she snuggled into B's chest- "Free us, B ... Give the toons freedom ... W-we trust ... In ... you ... "-Alissa slowly closed her eyes.

"No ... No! Alissa ... I can't do without you! Don't leave me alone! Please!" -B's mouth was silenced by a kiss from her guardian angel. The taste of her lips was purely her blood.

Alissa slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him.

"We will always be for you, B ... Always ... In ... Your ... S-sou-ul... ..."

Alissa's eyes turned gray, almost white. Her heart of light stopped beating and her stomach formed a ink puddle around her corpse. B never released her. Throughout the slow journey of the elevator to the top of the tower, B was with his face buried in Alissa's neck, hugging her. His tears wet all her skin and his hands tightened her body. The only sound there was... was the elevator going up to hell.

B had been left alone. Just like when it all started. Every being, every toon, every life, every soul at his side died tragically. The only light shining on them were the bright stars in the sky.

A new star had appeared.

And a new tiny star appeared beside it. . .

**PART 2**

The demon slowly laid Alissa down on the elevator floor as they reached their destination. B grabbed his angel's bloody sword and slowly walked into the roof. It was a place with a lot of space and a medium building that led to Joey Drew's room.

The demon was in a different state. His eyes were blacker and his pupils also turned gray. He walked without thinking. He was dead alive. The ghost was in constant pain and hatred, so much so that he could hardly speak anymore.

Stained with the blood of his guardian angel, his jacket lights were no longer illuminated by the blood stains on him. His pupils constantly trembled and his short, labored breathing was constant.

From the darkness emanating from the ground, dozens and dozens of Bendy clones were shown, clutching different melee weapons and starvingly staring at the lone demon.

From a megaphone, a voice spoke:

"So you finally showed up! And I see that only you are left. No giants, no swordsman, no troops, no friends. You are alone. You are 100 against 1."

B did not respond. His eyes only showed the hatred of the 7 hells and unwavering power and determination. His girl had given him everything, even life.

"Time for you to die, B. There is nothing else here in the world for you. There never was. Subjects! Kill the traitor!" -the megaphone voice shouted and cut off as the experiments approached B.

B was preparing. He cracked his knuckles and glared at the experiments. They were all what he had to be. He never hated something as much as his own appearance.

They told him it was Bendy. But no. He was not Bendy. He only looks like one. And simply seeing the experiments was enough momentum to destroy them all. It was not 100 against 1. It was 1 against 100.

Quickly a clone approached, but B slices off his arms and kicks another next to him. He runs towards them and turning with the sword, he cuts several clones in his path. One of them hits the ghost with a stick and he reacts by cutting others in the middle, letting out his guts.

Another toon wants to fight from behind, but B suprises him and crushes the skull of the toon, making his face slowly fall and leaving a trail of blood around the floor.

The experiments fell back a little when they saw how wild B was, as the ghost slammed into his back, slashing through two more and then slicing furiously around. The sword was totally bloody.

For a few seconds he stopped to catch his breath but one of the clones takes B's sword and several grab him, but the demon breaks the clone's legs from his back and steals his club, crushing the clone's head in front of him. He then breaks the skull of others in his path until the club breaks.

The clones take advantage of the weakness, with one of them attacking his arm with a knife, getting stuck. B pulls out the knife, dropping the inked blood and stabbing everyone in its path, while jumping and hitting another clone, pushing it off the roof and grabbing the clone at its side, throwing it into the abyss.

Several armed clones attack B's back, almost causing him to fall, but he jumps back, though sticking a dagger that collides with his rib and as he walks away, he grabs the dagger, stabbing several.

He runs towards the clone group, moving away from the abyss and ramming several toons, stealing a shovel, hitting and digging their faces, exposing their brains.

The shovel breaks and B is knocked to the ground by a clone, while his arms and legs are trodden by the clones, and a monster approaches with the sword ready to cut B in half.

B with great force and thinking of all those who died for him, he quickly gets up, tearing off his gloves among the clones and leaps straight at the monster with the sword, digging its claws into its guts and retrieving the sword as it recoils.

B's claws were bloody. He was ferocious and his demonic hatred was finally released.

B guards the sword and collides his fists with great ferocity, screaming with his boiling blood, his face showing the hatred and hellish fury he had, as he begins to hit the clones with his fists and moving fast, kicking the knees of other Bendys. The clones did not get to hold tight to the demon, as it moved frantically between the clones, ripping their stomachs, pulling out their guts or opening their skins.

The clones couldn't get a grip against the demon, as he was murdering each one he saw with his own claws and fists, moving without stop between the experiments.

Then a clone tries to stop him but the legs of the clone were broken and then thrown against the floor, as the Ghost stepped on their face over and over until it was transformed into a black mass of blood and meat.

B broke the leg of a clone and smashed its head to the ground, while pushing another clone against the ventilation, sucking the clone and spouting blood, staining several and B taking advantage to launch others until the fan was stuck from the viscera and intestines of the clones.

B buried his claw in the stomach of another, ripping off his rib and nailing several faces with the bone.

From his back, the ghost was hit by several at a time but he returned his blows by grabbing and tearing out his eyes with his claws, jumping to another and opening his torso.

The ghost had no mercy, running and cutting the stomachs of his enemies, dropping their guts.

He runned with barbaric cruelty, jumped to the back of another clone and ripped their chest with his claws, exposing their bones and viscera as B screamed with pure anger. 

Few clones remained, and B continued to slaughter each clone rampantly. He executed everyone in his path. The roof allowed him to see all who were left as it was so empty. An experiment was pierced by his claw through his heart, bursting in his hands, another had his spine ripped from his back, several had their heads collided with force, breaking their skulls, others had their arms broken and nailed their bones into others, a few got pierced through the eyes, reaching the brain, and the last ones had their chest opened, sticking his claws, forcing them to tear appart in the middle.

The penultimate clone was running away from B, but in the end, the Ghost pierced his claws in the middle of the clone's torso and then with his demonic strenght, he opened and splitted in half the body of the screaming toon, splashing blood on the clothes and face of the demon, letting all their intestines on the floor.

The last Bendy clone fled and begged for mercy while in a corner, but he is struck over and over and over and over again by B's fists, 12 punches of pure hate, ripping more and more flesh with each struck, and then one powerful stop in the head of the clone ended his begging, leaving nothing but meat, bones and brains all over the floor.

B breathed heavily and looked around at all the corpses and his bleeding claws. He could feel his extreme hatred driving him into that state of violent and sadistic madness. His mission didn't end until he killed Joey. His thirst for revenge was not yet quenched.

Slowly he walked toward the entrance to the rooftop building, down a flight of stairs. He walked slowly, his blood dripping from every cut the clones made. He had killed 100 clones and still felt it was not enough. His purpose was near.

There was only one ... more ...

**FINAL PART**

B entered Joey Drew's studio, it was giant and well ordered. The place maintained the same essence of the original study. An armchair and a glass of wine lay in front of the view of the tower, where the entire city could be seen. Only the stars illuminated the city. No one lived more than for Joey's power, slaves everywhere.

B looked at the center of the room, the unique and incomparable ink machine, the cause of all this, the creator of life and death and of B himself, rested but it's core was still covered by ink, a different ink that disturbed B .

The back door opened and Joey looks at B, smiling like he was his caretaker, standing under a tube from the machine.

"I am really impressed by your power. It is what I saw when you were born. You were not Bendy. You were something else with his appearance. A demon in every way and honor. Your strength, your hatred, your power. In you there is an energy that you cannot control. That energy that formed in you. You are not a monster. You are a person. You have in you a soul that does not stop screaming ... "

B watched him as he rested his claw on his chest. The energy they called soul, he could feel it. But it was B's own and no one else's. He was a demon with a soul like any living being with a conscience. He was a demon out of hell.

"I want you to see all this, B. This place ... This empire ... This is not something new ... ... The human always wanted power, strength, control. There were many empires throughout history that revolutionized the world ... And now I am the next revolutionary ... ... This city was nothing, B ... This city had no materials, food, culture, tourism ... We were one more city. .. And now everyone knows her ... ... I did this to improve the world ... The ink machine is the most glorious and extreme creation in the history of humanity! Create materials, things and even life! It is a divine artifact ... "

Joey paused for a long moment while B watched him silently.

"... It shouldn't be used in something simple ... It should be what leads the world to evolution ... So I was able to get to the core. The true core that gives me infinite ink, perfect, unique quality! This invention will lead us to glory! Look at me! I am immortal! The perfect ink rejuvenates and perfects! "

"For years I reaped souls. Souls of those who worked, who liked the Bendy series, who wanted to see more of the show ... But you ... You did not require sacrifice. You came from the most legitimate satanic ritual. From the most honest crying. Of the purest and most real blood of the only one that could create and give you glory ...

"... Of ... my ... Blood ... "-Joey smiled at him while B felt a blow inside him. If the ritual that invoked him used Joey's blood, then B was born with his blood. He had the purest essence. The most legitimate soul. That of its own creator. B was surprised as he looked at Joey, but his hatred and fury did not subside.

Joey continued speaking- "We are the same. We are beings who adore power. We know that the only way to achieve what we want is by force. You came here leaving a path of corpses as I create my empire over a thousand corpses ..."

"You are an envoy from hell. A true toon-shaped demon and part of my soul ... Like the toon-shaped angels ... "-Joey kept thinking for a while before continuing-" You are a wonder ... And I rejected you because you weren't perfect ... you were a son. You were like my son ... ... I certainly shouldn't have rejected you ... "-they were both silent, looking at each other. B wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't hesitate for a second. Even if he's his father, even if he's its creator, nothing could prevent what was coming.

Joey extends his arm to his side, seeing that B was not backing down - "I should have killed you!"

He pulls a lever and the ink falls on him, laughing uncontrollably, as rivers of ink enter Joey's skin and slowly form a giant black mass, as the walls of Joey's office close.

"Ahahahahaha! I am the new evolution of humanity! Everything will be ink! Everything will be made of ink! It will never end, it will always exist! I am saving the planet and you are against me? You are the villain, B. You want to destroy our salvation! That's why ... You must die! ... "-the light disappeared, the room was completely closed and Joey's voice was drowned.

B was standing in the dark. Ink flooded his boots and the center of the room, being the core, was covered in layers of steel, glowing in the dark. The walls and floor were flooded with ink, slowly falling infinitely and a gigantic monster formed among all the ink on the floor, using the ink for its shape and controlling each drop of it to his liking.

A real nightmare formed in front of B, as he drew his sword and studied the monster. What was no longer Joey, finished forming and screams with all the darkness and evil of existence. Its pointy horns, his body of infinite ink constantly moving, his white face and his giant teeth. He was a gigantic Bendy, but monstrous, misshapen, terrifying.

B was backing away, but the ink walls nailed his back, causing him to move in another direction and the monster leapt towards B. He dodges it and runs around as the monster slipped like a snake through the room, throwing several blows.

B had to take advantage of the fact that the monster was moving fast but his blows were slow. He leaned against the core as the monster launched another blow, breaking a part of the metal that covered the core.

The monster trembled for a few seconds and B realized what to do, but the ink monster screamed in pain and slowly sank to the ground.

He couldn't see it. He looked everywhere without detaching himself from the core. A horrendous scream could be heard from the ground inking and two claws grabbed B's feet, sinking him slowly as the demon tried to escape and the monster re-formed in front of him, launching a lethal blow but the demon sank a little deeper into the ink on purpose, evading the blow and being the nucleus the one that receives the impact, returning to shake the whole place, filling with screams and pain.

B freed himself from the ink claws and backed away as the walls began to move toward B. From the ghost's back, the monster Joey leaps at him, grabbing his arms and pulling him into the void. B struggled with all his might, stepping on the ground, screaming as he felt his arms close to being broken. His limbs were bleeding from the monster's great strength and B began to lose his energy little by little, receding more and more into the void. His sword was taken by the tentacles of the monster, disintegrating among the corruption. B felt as if he lost the last thing that reminded him of his family.

B suddenly felt his strength return, he could feel a sweet little voice speaking to him.

"B ... Don't give up!" -said the tender voice while a purr sounded in the background.

This spiritual appearance reminded B of his true mission and in a battle cry, the lone demon broke the claws that held him and ran towards the core, striking him with his bloody fists, slowly breaking the layers that covered him.

Each blow shook the dark and inking world of Joey, as the monster furiously moved towards B and wanting to impale him with its horns, the lone demon jumped to the other side, dodging Joey and being Joey who breaks another metal layer of the core. Now the core was exposed. No metal covered it and the ink inside was constantly boiling.

Joey started screaming and despairing at a point that deafened B, and seeing him standing in the nightmare world, Joey started attacking B with everything he had. He threw ink spikes that, when evaded, nailed themselves to the wall. He launched waves of corruption that was immune to B for his dose of Luna's antidote.

In his purest hatred, the monster crawled to the ground and appeared behind B by surprise, digging its spikes into B's arms and back and lifting him into the nightmarish world. B screamed with the pain of the 1000 toons who died for Joey and while looking at the inked ceiling, the monster's face formed, opening its mouth from the void. B was paralyzed by the spikes and could only scream before being eaten by a gigantic bite from the monster Joey.

... ... ... ... ...

... One second...

...

...

...

...

... Two seconds...

...

...

...

...

... Three seconds...

...

B was in the void. A totally dark and inking world, with rivers constantly falling.

It was in the stomach of the beast. Joey had devoured B and now he was sunk in the ink room.

It couldn't breathe. The whole place was ink, all the floor, walls, ceiling, air and space was Joey Drew's corrupt ink. Suddenly he wakes up, unable to move. Time was a tiny fraction of reality, being much slower, but his soul disintegrated more with each passing minute, staining the already inking emptiness with his blood, spreading through space and with his viscera floating slowly. What was a second in the real world, in the void was several minutes and each particle of B's soul disappeared more.

It was only a matter of time before his body in lethargy, pressed by emptiness and sunk in ink, finally died, as he felt his soul slowly destroy itself.

B in his impending death began to remember his short life in the world. From his first wound, opening his face with a knife from his creator, his descendants to the hell of the city, his survival in solitude, his first encounter with his brothers and sisters, his first mission with his team, the sweet scientist purring in his cheek, the mysterious entity Zzsark giving him the instruments of salvation that the toons needed, the mother angel of hope kissing him, the colossus of tenacity falling into the void, the number of toons that died in B's presence, the image of the dismembered children at the base and the death of the angel of hope in his arms.

B wondered before dying why he did all this. Why believe that they could defeat Joey? Why continue living with no one by your side? Why did he have to be born into this cruel world?

B wanted to answer the question by ceasing to resist, ceasing to fight for his life, until he felt a light on his face.

B, when he opened his eyes, he could see a light coming towards. He extending his hand. The demon with his few and last forces, grasped the light. That light began to pull it, to move it.

The demon could see Alissa Inkwell's angelic face as she dragged him away.

Suddenly, another light grabbed Alissa's hand and threw them both to the same place, being recognized by the demon for her ears and cat tail, because Luna Daneko was also there.

Both lights carried B through the darkness of the ink void and a large number of small lights also began to help B, dragging him, moving him out of the nightmare. They were the souls of the toons who died for Joey, each toon who suffered an inevitable fate, but who had died for their freedom. And finally, a large light grabbed all of them and pushed them with great force, being the light of the demonic colossus Brock.

B felt the ink world come out and was ejected from the wall, returning to the same room as the monster Joey, while the corrupt man did not understand how B was still alive. The ghost rose, spitting ink from its mouth, catching its breath and moving against the core.

"How the fuck are you still alive !?" Joey screamed, his face inked and constantly melting.

"I am B Inkwell. The embodiment of revenge, power and freedom. I am not alone. We are 1000 against 1, Joey. And we will achieve what you never gave us!" -screamed the demon answering him.

"Our freedom!" -B said while hitting against the core glass, destroying it and dropping the perfect ink all over the place while Joey began to scream and tremble with great force and fury, trying to keep his Bendy form but melting more and more until the Ink covering the place was beginning to shrink into a puddle.

The monster Joey Drew was slowly melting, while his torso and mouth were still formed.

"Aaaaaaaahh! You have nothing B! You are alone! You will die alone! What will you do now without me !? You have nothing left in this world! You are not the hero! You condemned us all humans! They will destroy you! You do not belong here!

"Aaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" the creator screamed without stopping as his body and face melted, all his skin, his flesh and his bones melted in front of the demon in piercing screams full of the most extreme pain that anyone could feel. The creator, still alive, trembled and shouted with his jaw hanging and his skull bones showing up to be just a puddle of ink smoldering. The ink walls reopened and Joey Drew's room returned to normal, all the corrupt ink in the room evaporating along with the perfect ink.

Joey had been defeated. The empire was conquered. The leader was killed. And B sat on the floor, being difficult to breathe.

In the destroyed ink core, he could make out something. Slowly he approached and spotted Bendy the demon at the core. Its head bigger than its body, its drawn eyes, its tiny horns and its small and well-shaped body. He was the perfect demon. No failure, no flaw. The infinite ink core was that 100% perfect Bendy. It was exactly like the one in the series that Joey Drew once created with so much love in 1930 to entertain everyone. Such a simple, happy, mischievous and fun character. Finally it was real.

But having been inside the machine for so long, being kept alive by the pipes and connections in his body, now the core was destroyed. The perfect Bendy did not move. His innocent young demon face was with his eyes closed, huddled in the destroyed core, resting in peace.

B came over to see him. See what his whole life told him it was. What he was supposed to be. What could never be. Not having been perfect, not being that character, his life was only pain, abuse and suffering. Little Bendy was beginning to move very slowly. But he was dying. With the core not working, he could hardly breathe. Slowly he opened his eyes for the first time and saw B. But his pain and agony slowly punished him.

The ghost couldn't see it. He was just a demon toon boy who was just beginning to live and was already dying. B believed that the world would make him suffer. It would destroy him inside and he would only have a life of suffering as he had. He knelt down and hugged him, slowly stroking Bendy's head as he watched him with trembling eyes. B closed his eyes and pressed it to his chest, while a tear fell. He was never going to forgive this in his life. But he didn't want Bendy to live in the human world. Not after what he lived through. He was ready to end his suffering.

The demon Bendy was trembling in fear and confusion, coughing up blood and shivering in pain, but finally stopped... as his blood slowly fell down his back where the core wire was connected... B became aware of his death and put his claw away.

He rested the body on the destroyed core. A demon baby was dead, pure and perfect. He felt inexplicable pain. But he tried to believe it was for the best.

The ghost sat down to see the city through a window, since the room was no longer closed by walls. He could see that the sun was slowly rising. B had never seen it before. Always, his whole life was locked in the day, for fear that he would burn it, as Joey had taught him in his childhood. But this time I could see it clearer than ever. Light came in through the window, illuminating B and the room.

A box gleamed on the floor and when the demon opened it out of curiosity, he took out a Glock pistol and its bullets that belonged to Joey. He looked at the scenery from the window and placed the gun to his temple.

"Why keep living?" "Why stay in this world by yourself?" "Why did I have to live in such a cruel world?" B. wondered.

...

...

...

He closed his eyes ...

...

...

...

... took a breath ...

...

...

...

...

...

... And a communicator rang.

B suddenly opened his eyes. That communicator was not his. It was from a JD soldier. The demon walked out of Joey's office and back onto the roof. Alissa's body still had the communicator in her stolen jacket.

"... Hey?" -B spoke while sitting next to Alissa and resting the corpse's head on her cheek, caressing her, missing her more and more ...

B waited but no one answered ...

...

"... Hi Yes!?" -he heard a voice in the communicator- "Whoever you are, you saved us! The corrupt are melted in the streets! There are no more soldiers, they all melted!"

B sighed with relief and replied- "Yes ... I killed Joey ... ... but who are you ...?"

"I am Lil! I am a toon! And here are my parents and like a few hundred others, we are all hiding in a building after they attacked the base ... And you?" the little toon answered enthusiastically. Young. Tender. Sweet. Proof that toons could create wonderful things. With her smile, her bright wandering eyes and her little tail, she spoke with great joy. She was talking to her savior. And she knew she was going to try to be just like her savior.

"I am ... ... ... B ... ... B Inkwell ... The leader of the defenders ... the original ... I am not the one who went to the base ..." -B hoped they would respond. The experiment had stolen his name and appearance in the attack, but now he hoped they would believe him.

"... ... I knew it wasn't you from the base ... You didn't have a tail ... But he did ... ... Come to sector 6 ... You'll see us there ..." -Little Lil spoke with enthusiasm, because she knew who she was talking to. With enthusiasm she warned everyone to go to the sector and cut the call smiling.

B looked at the sun and the illuminated city one more time. He kept his gun. The toons finally got their freedom. B hugged Alissa once more, being illuminated by the sun.

"W-we did ... Love ... ... Thank you ... ... Rest in peace ..." -B kissed Alissa's forehead and closed her eyes.

He descended to the surface in the elevator and walked slowly ...

Injured...

Destroyed...

Alone...

With his partner in his arms ... B's mission ... His purpose ... His reason ... It was all over ...

... The Empire...

... finally fell ...

...

**THE REJECTED**

**JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE**

**CREDITS**

**WRITTEN BY VICTOR ALANIZ (ZZSARK STORMBEARD)**

**STORY CREATED BY VICTOR ALANIZ**

**CHARACTERS CREATED BY VICTOR ALANIZ AND DANIELA MARTINEZ (SWEET LIL DEMON)**

**DRAWINGS CREATED BY VICTOR ALANIZ**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**ALICEART FOR THEIR OC MARY THE FOX**

**TOOTIE FOR THEIR OC TOOTIE**

**ARI THE DEMON THEIR OC ARI**

**TOFU THE DOG THEIR OC KOO**

**SPOOKY FOR THEIR OC THE TWINS**

**TO MY BEST FRIEND DANIELA GUADALUPE (SWEET LIL DEMON) FOR THE DESIGN OF ALISSA INKWELL, LUNA DANEKO AND LIL**

**AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO FOLLOWED AND SUPPORTED ME FOR ALL THESE LONG MONTHS AND HARD TIMES. I OWE ALL OF YOU. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU. MY WISH WAS FULFILLED.**

**AND OF COURSE THEMEATLY FOR CREATING A GREAT GAME WITH A GREAT CHARACTER AND AN INTRIGUING STORY.**

**_Bendy, Bendy and friends and all the characters in the Original Bendy universe belong to theMeatly._ **

**THE NOVEL "THE REJECTED: JOEY DREW'S EMPIRE (2019)" AND THE WHOLE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE BELONGS TO ME ONLY IN EVERY WAY.**

**THANKS FOR ALL. HAVE A SPECTACULAR DAY.**

**_I am eternally grateful to you ~ (Víctor Alaniz)_ **


	12. Good Ending

After the credits ...

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zzsark Stormbeard sat at his desk and spoke enthusiastically.

_"... What happened to the toons since then? ..."_

_"The humans of the city, inhabitants, who were slaves of Joey all this time, defended the toons when they saw their similarities and their pain. They saw that they were living beings like them, with feelings, dreams and hopes. Upon returning B to sector 6, the surviving toons and humans applauded him and helped him with his injuries. "_

_"The city had been isolated from all outside since Joey took control. The borders were closed and only Joey controlled who entered and who left. But now with the tyrant dead, the other cities were able to help them. The people who survived told their bad experiences and most supported the toons. "_

_"The government decided to leave the destroyed city to the toons. They did not consider that they were going to enter human society. But the toons did not complain. They took advantage of the space and began to form their city so that they can live in peace, without hindering humans in the rest of the world or until they are accepted into society with other humans. "_

_"Drewland died. Toonland was born. And so, all the characters together, several from the base, others from the darkness, others from the sewers and many hidden in houses, were finally able to go out to live quietly, without fear. The new civilization was born and B, the lone demon, the ghost, the new leader of the defenders, could live in peace with his brothers and sisters. "_

_"He said goodbye to his partner. He left his favorite jacket that Alissa gave him when he went to the store and a bouquet of flowers, grayish, that were like her hair, on an altar."_

_"The toons had created a cemetery to bury each dead toon and an altar for each fallen hero. Alissa had an altar and statue of Angel of Hope, Brock had the statue of The Colossus and Luna had the statue of Miracle."_

_Alongside the toons buried in the cemetery, there were altars of all those who fought in the squads with leader Alissa, such as Ari with his scarf and Koo with his sniper. The place was looked after by The Twins, Tootie and Mary, who had survived by escaping of the invasion, and that they were very close friends of the soldiers. "_

_"It took months, working, building and creating, but the city was taking shape and the residents were happy. The food from Joey's boxes in the remaining warehouses was shared among everyone and they were able to use seeds to plant even more food. Everyone helped each other. between all and nobody was far. "_

_"They were all one great family together."_

...

B was with the other toons in the central square, on a stage, as his guardian angel did.

"By the toons!" proclaimed a presenter using a microphone.

"Hooray!" the toons screamed around.

"For the leader!"

"Hooray!"

"For Toonland!"

"Hooray!"

"For a new world!"

"Hooray!"

"For the cause!"

"Hooray!"

B looked at all the toons watching him with adoration and happiness at him on stage.

He asked himself one more time: Why continue living? Why was he born in this world? Why go on if he is without his friends and his love?

And he answered himself: Because nothing is more beautiful than life. Because this world needed union and happiness. And because now he will never be alone again. He had a race, a family, a city and a whole life ahead of him. There was no more war. No more resistance. Now he could finally rest.

And he knew that he didn't need to die to be with his angel ... She was always on his side ...

B looked at his statue, The Phantom, and then at the bright, light blue sky, observing the nature of Earth.

He closed his eyes, smiling once more as the presenter brought the microphone to him and B, like his angel, stood in front of everyone on stage and exclaimed with honor.

"For freedom!" he shouted and all the toons celebrated, happy and united, shouting in unison and together...

**"For freedom!"**

**END**


	13. True Ending

_B was descending again. In silence, he looked at the sun and also its reflection in the glass of the elevator. He felt her blood and the blood of others. I only felt pain. With his breath he could taste the ink of his lover's corpse, resting in a corner. He stared at his demonic hands and claws as they slowly went back into hiding ..._

_B thought about everything he did. All that he ruthlessly murdered. The pleas that he silenced. Families that he ended. His blood fell slowly like the blood of the river of corpses he left behind. He did everything for revenge and then to protect his partner. Now he had nobody and he had nothing. No reasons. No objectives. No goals. Loveless._

_What was left to do now? His sole purpose was to assassinate and kill everyone?_

**_Is there no reason for B to be alive?_ **

_B didn't feel his voice. He didn't feel like he had the ability to speak. He didn't see the need. In a funereal silence he reached his destination and slowly walked. His torn clothes. His weapon destroyed. His disintegrated sword. His wounded skin. He walked slowly while carrying the corpse of his partner._

_His face showed his meaningless life. He was dead alive. He showed no expression. It seemed that he had no more soul._

_..._

**_... Or maybe that's how Joey Drew's soul always lived in him?_ **

_..._

_He only had one image in his mind. Little Bendy, looking into his eyes as he died unjustly. Is that what B became? Only that is what he can do? The ghost would never forgive himself. He did it to avoid a life of suffering. But who was he to decide that? Now he was doomed to live with that image. It was like killing himself._

_Everyone considered him a hero. Except himself. He hated himself. More than anything in the world._

**_He had to accept that he was just another Drew._ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_After the day they opened the city of Toonland, the toons lived peacefully in their homes. B was given the choice of the house and he chose something that no one had in mind. But because he was the hero and role model everyone wanted to be, he was granted his request._

_Before going to his new home, B buried his partner. Sitting in the graveyard of heroes, while the shadow of his angel statue darkened him, B waited. He didn't know what to expect. He just wanted her to be by his side._

_He waited hours and nothing happened. At dusk, Lil saw her hero while she was strolling and went to greet him. But B was not responding. She sat beside him silently while B looked at the ground._

_Minutes passed before B got up. He wiped the dirt off his clothes and walked away. He just kept walking until he disappeared into the darkness. Lil was watching him from afar._

_He was her hero and Lil let a little tear drop. It wasn't because she was sad. It was because she felt his pain. Everyone celebrating except him ... In his honor, a she painted a scar in her face, similar to B's ..._

**_She returned home and never saw him again._ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_B looked himself in the mirror. He looked at the scars on his shoulders, his horn, and his stomach. He noticed that he had very pronounced dark circles under his eyes, the product of several hours without sleep._

_He slowly left his home and sat outside in a comfortable chair. He closed his eyes as the sunlight warmed his skin and the soft natural breeze caressed his horns. Only the song of the birds and the wind itself was heard. He would stay in that chair for hours in silence. Resting. Thinking. His purpose no longer exists. His goal already accomplished._

**_Until then he did not smile again. His hatred, his frustration, his pain, were eternal._ **

_He waited and waited for hours, days, and weeks. Nothing came. No one came. He was alone. In the middle of a forest. Away from the city, but still within their assigned location. That's how he asked. He had saved all the toons. Now he never wanted to see anyone again. In solitude, B felt calm. And in the tranquility he tried every day to find his peace._

_..._

_Until he heard the rustle of forest leaves ..._

_..._

_Grabbing his pistol, he opened his eyes again ..._

_..._

_..._

_... And a very slight smile appeared ..._


End file.
